Instinctual Shield
by LookingOutIndigo
Summary: It wasn't Naofumi's fault she was born an omega, but she'll be damned if that stop her from proving she innocent. Join Naofumi and her brother Yuu as they travel through this new fantasy world as they deal with pushy alphas, Bitch, and Naofumi being insanely violent during her heats.
1. Prologue

**I had an idea at 5 am to combine my two favorite Rising of the Shield hero aus. So in this Naofumi is a girl and an omega from the abo universe. Also I'm adding Naofumi's younger brother in, and his name is Yuu. I'm really sick of seeing omega in this weak state during their heats, so Naofumi during her heat isn't like that at all. Also for a reference in this au, I imagine Fem! Naofumi to look like Byleth from Fire Emblem Three Houses but with black hair and green eyes. So lets get this party started! **

\--

If Naofumi knew anything is that, as an omega, society would treat her differently. Omegas were rare in her world, less then 3% of the population worldwide. It made sense that the population was low. It was common knowledge that omegas were dangerous. They would break arms, rip skin off a person's face, and horribly scar a person. In the past, they were killed once they were born or used as breeders. It wasn't until the last century when the omegas were scarcily born and the overall birth rate plummeted, that the world decided to treat omegas well.

Omegas weren't the bottom of the social caste anymore. They were a ticket to the very top, and Naofumi's family knew that. Her mother and father were attempting to raise her as the perfect omega wife. She had to be home schooled with as little contact with other children as possible. They couldn't risk her mauling the face off of a ten year old. They taught her how to clean and cook. Hell, they would even make her watch the neighborhood kids, so she could get a better handle on child rearing. Naofumi didn't want to be a house omega at all. She wanted to have a job and make her own money, not to be dependant on an alpha for her entire life.

Her brother, Yuu, was born an alpha. A surprise for their beta parents with no previous alpha lineage. The standards for him in society were completely different. He was expected to become a doctor or a lawyer, maybe even a CEO. As soon as he went to kindergarten, their parents constently pushed him to be the best. He had to learn three different instruments and excel at each and every one of them. Yuu had to join soccer and one day become captain of the soccer team. He had to have the best grades, anything lower than a 90 was failing. Naofumi couldn't count the how many times his brother would come to her in tears due to stress. She would pat his head and rub his back to comfort him.

Naofumi couldn't lie. She always felt a tinge of jealousy when it came to her brother. Yuu was allowed to go outside, while she was locked inside the house because she was an omega. It wasn't his fault he was an alpha like it wasn't her fault she was born an omega. Naofumi wanted to experience the world before she had to mate with an alpha.

After begging her parents for months, they allowed her to start highschool. Naofumi used scent blockers and had her brother scent her uniform, so she wouldn't be sought after as an omega. She wanted people to like her as she was. It was all going well. She made a friend or two, the first friends in her life. She recieved pretty average grades and even joined the anime club. That year was the best year of her life, but it didn't last long.

Her friend had grown supicious on why Naofumi would be out for a week every two months. Naofumi trusted her friend and told her the truth. Naofumi was an omega. Her friend treated it like it wasn't a big deal, and that made Naofumi so happy. The next day, Naofumi being an omega was the talk of the entire school. As soon as she stepped through the gate, people walked up to her and started talking. At first she thought they could be new friends, but as she walked through the hallways everyone kept staring at her. When she got to her classroom, she saw her desk littered with scented items. Naofumi had to get a teacher to clean her desk. If she had touched any item, it would mean she accepted their gift and began courting each other.

When Naofumi approached her friend, he came clean. He told a few upperclassmen about Naofumi's omega status to get on their good side. He even offered his older brother's hand in marriage. Naofumi couldn't believe it. She trusted her friend to not tell anyone about her being an omega. Everyday from then onwards was the same thing at school. Students would approach her, try to talk to her, but they all had the same intention. They just wanted Naofumi because she was an omega. They didn't care about her, just her secondary gender.

When she graduated, that's when her parents started to push the idea of marriage. They had set up marriage interviews with promising alphas. Naofumi tried to refuse any alpha that came her way no matter what. They just wanted an omega, they didn't want her. Naofumi started to rebel. She cut her long hair into a choppy shoulder length do. She had her brother scent all her clothing that was now baggy and boyish. She started to bind her chest almost flat. She even took more scent blockers and suppressants. She could pass as an alpha when she started college.

Yuu was more than happy to help his sister. He knew how hard his parents were on the both of them because of their secondary genders. His parents refused to give Naofumi emotional support and care during her heat when she started denying any alpha thy brought to her. It was up to him to make sure his sister was cared for during her heat. That meant spending a whole week in her nest, only being allowed to leave for maybe a hour before she would cry out in distress. Yuu was the only one to help her through the week, even skipping school. His dad had slapped him a couple times for doing so, but Naofumi pratically raised him. No, she did raise him and brought him comfort when he needed it the most.

That's why he followed her to the library that day. Naofumi couldn't take her parents anymore and ran out of the house. Yuu followed her, of course. Yuu brought her to the library, he favorite place away from her parents. They both spent hours there since they were kids. So when Naofumi grabbed a book and a portal appeared, Yuu grabbed onto his sister as she was dragged down.

The next thing the siblings knew they were in another world, summonned without their consent. They were surrounded by people in robes. Three others sat by them, confused by the weapon in their hand. A spear, a sword, and a bow in the palms of the three young, alpha men. A shield was strapped to Naofumi's arm, and Yuu had nothing in his. They were apparently summoned to this world to fight the waves of calamity. Since Yuu was summoned without a weapon, he offered to learn magic instead. The king was kind enough to offer Yuu to travel to a magic academy in order to learn offensive and defensive magic. It was on an isolated mountain, north of the kingdom. He was hoping that his sister would come with him and away from the other alphas that surrounded her. Naofumi refused and urged her brother to go without her.

Yuu left the following day. He scented his sister's clothes one more time just in case an alpha got any ideas. He was on edge. He didn't trust the alphas in this world and Naofumi only had two suppressants on her. Will she be fine during her heat? She needed a lot of emotional care or else she would be in distress the whole time. What if an alpha tried to force themselves on to her? From what he learned omegas were rare in Melromarc, less than 1% were born in the last two centuries.

Yuu decided he would study his hardest to get back to his sister soon. He spent days in the academy's library, tiredlessly reviewing notes and reading grimoires. He excelled at making potions from simple forest plants. He even had a natural talent for air magic. Everyone at the academy thought that Yuu was the ideal Alpha, not that it mattered much to him. Yuu was only doing this to be useful to his sister's future adventures.

It wasn't until after the first wave since his arrival did he hear about Naofumi forcing his party member into submission and knotting her. The news was unbelievable to him. His sister was an omega! His sister couldn't have a knot. Naofumi couldn't force anyone into submission, she could break their arm but that was a different story. The whole scenario didn't make any sense to him.

Yuu had gone to the headmaster of the academy and pleaded for a carriage to carry him back to the castle. He had to find his sister and make sure she was ok. He was desperate and even kneeled down, begging to travel back. The headmaster told Yuu to forget about Naofumi. She was a disappointment to alphas everywhere. Yuu told him that his sister was an omega, that she was in danger if she had her heat unprotected. His headmaster sneered and told him to stop lying. Naofumi was worthless, a dead beat hero. The headmaster was just like his parents.

It was a few weeks later that Yuu had snuck out with a stolen grimoire and a pouch of copper coins. From what he found out, there was a villiage a days travel from where he was. There he could do some jobs and maybe get a horse to make his journey easier. He was going to find his sister no matter what.

**\--**

Hope you like the first chapter and leave a review to tell me what you think!!!


	2. Heat

Naofumi sat on a wooden crate, against the stone brick building. Her heart was thumping against her breastplate and painful cramps spread through her stomach. She leaned her head back, taking in a gulp of air to calm herself. Raphtalia approached her master, a worried expression graced her face.

"Naofumi-sama, are you ok? Your face is turning red," Raphtalia said, pressing her hand against Naofumi's forehead.

Her hand instantly heated up as she touched Naofumi's head. Raptalia looked at her master's face. A deep flush was running through her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted, letting huffs of breath exist.

Naofumi swatted the racoon's hand away, "Yeah, I'll be fine soon. I just need to take my medicine."

Raphtalia knew what medicine her master was talking about. Ever since Naofumi had bought her from the slave trader, the man had offered the hero small bottles of green liquid with what appeared to be broken up leaves at the bottom. The racoon gave her master a concerned look, "But, recently you've been getting more and more fevers. There gone the next day, but..."

Naofumi put her head in her hands. She could feel it, her heat creeping up one her. She could feel the sweat building up and the need to be in a safe place. She wanted ,no, needed to build a nest. She had to put Raphtalia and Firo in it to make sure they were safe. They were her pups, afterall. All those feelings had to be shoved to the deepest part of her being. Another wave was coming in just a few minutes, her heat should be the last thing on her mind. Who was she kidding? She couldn't ignore her omega instincts only push them aside. The medicine the slave trader had given her was originally for Raphtalia, so the young girl wouldn't submit to her secondary gender.

The liquid apparently dimmed the users pheromones to practically nonexistent, and warded off the body's natural occurences such as ruts. When Naofumi heard what the concoction did, she immediately started using it for herself. It was obvious that Raphtalia would present as a beta and didn't need the medicine. Naofumi drank it as if it was water, and it worked. She order the potions in bulk, spending almost all ber money. Her heats were pushed aside, but her omega pheromones were gone. She had no scent to her. That only pushed the idea that she had assualted Myne that night, especially since she stilled smelled like her alpha brother. Naofumi always found her thoughts drifting to her brother, Yuu. She missed him so much. They had been glued to each other's sides for so long. Naofumi had cared for him when their parents pushed them away. She helped him with his studies, cooked for him, and even shushed him to sleep when he was younger. Yuu was her pup, Naofumi needed to know he was safe.

Sadly, the medicine didn't stop her omega instincts. When she first saw Raphtalia sick in that cage, her instincts screamed at her to protect the child. Against her need for a proper companion to use amd fight with, Naofumi took the sickly child into her arms. She remembered it all to clearly, the way Raphtalia shook as soon as Naofumi had hugged her. To both of them such a gesture was odd, but the young racoon had wrapped her hands around Naofumi's torso.

Ever since that day, Raptalia became Naofumi's sword. Though, Naofumi was reluctant on making the girl fight, but knew it was for the greater good. When the day was over, Naofumi would give in to her instincts. She made a make shift nest to place Raphtalia in while she slept, it was ugly and would be destroyed the next day but it would do. Naofumi tried to spoil Raphtalia as much as she could with food if their budget allowed it. Hell, the omega even attempted to scent Raphtalia on multiple occassions. She rubbed the scent glands around the young raccoon's face, hair, and wrists. Naofumi even started to groom Raphtalia by giving her small licks on her forehead and her hair. It was the same when Firo came around too. The blonde girl clinged to Naofumi like a baby duckling, rubbing her small face in Naofumi's once working scent glands. Before she found out Melty's true identity, she had attempted to mother the girl too. A small hope wanted to have another pup to care for, but that ended when Naofumi found out Melty was royalty.

All those acts of affection led both Filo and Raphtalia to think of Naofumi as their mother. Their scent had even changed to be something similar to Naofumi's old scent. Granted, it took a lot of scenting. Naofumi's scent once smelled like freshly made tea or coffee depending on who you asked. It was strong and deeply fragrant, yet calming. While her natural scent was gone Raphtalia and Filo both started to smell like warm drinks. Naofumi knew her scent would come back with her heat.

Now that she thought about it, when was her last heat? It had to be before she came to this world. When did she have the time to prepare for one? Naofumi was constantly grinding for money and exp to survive. Her hear would be a week lost on jobs she could been doing.

Naofumi popped the glass bottle of her medicine open with one hand, and chugged it back. The feeling of the cold, bitter liquid sliding down her throat was a familiar feeling at this point. All to suddenly, her heat was regressing. Naofumi let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead of sweat, before she stood up facing Raphtalia.

"Naofumi-sama..." Raphtalia let out a disappointed sigh at her master using the medicine. Naofumi reached a hand out to pat the raccoon on top of her head, before dragging her hand down to pet Raphtalia's cheek. A comforting motion any omega knew how to do.

"We don't have anymore time," Naofumi stated, the heat that was going go engulf her body had almost disappeared. There was still a lingering effect, but it would soon be gone as usual.

"Shield hero," the group of soldiers who volunteered to fight with Naofumi during the wave approached with nervous smiles. "We're ready!"

The young brunette in armor was stiff, arms glued to his sides as he spoke with feining confidence. The rest of the group in back of him all cheered in agreement.

Naofumi gave them a approving look, "In ten seconds, we'll all be transported. You guys better be ready." She let out a huff as a golden light surrounded them.

10...

9...

8...

Naofumi's eyes widened.

7...

6...

5...

She could feel it, that familiar warmth starting to pool in her stomach.

4...

3...

2...

The medicine wasn't fully working...

1...

The blinding light overcame th group of adventurers, and before they knew it they were standing under an eerie red sky. The wave had begun, and Naofumi's heat was stubbornly refusing to go away. Naofumi let out a hiss in pain and clutched her stomach, as a sharp pain stabbed her insides. Raphtalia, once in a battle ready stance, ran over to her master in shock. Filo clutched to Naofumi's side showing a great concern.

"Shield hero! Are you OK?" The brunette soldier asked Naofumi, reaching his hand out to touch the hero's shoulder. Naofumi whipped her head around and let out a snarl, baring her teeth. The soldier jumped back in shock. The shield hero's eye were almost covered in a haze, before they cleared.

She straightened herself, "I'm fine. We have to protect that villiage over there," Naofumi pulled out another vial of 'medicine' and downed it in one go. "Come on!"

Somewhere else under that same sky a blast of air sliced through a monster's middle section, as it was about to attack a child. The monster split in half, and it's remains fell lifelessly to the ground. The child in tears was curled into a small ball. She felt a hand pat her head gently, and she looked up. She was greeted by a charming smile of a dark haired young man.

"Are you ok, miss?" His voice was gentle. His one visible reddish brown eye gazed upon the small child as the other one was covered with dark brown hair. The child was speechless as the young man continued to comfort her, before a woman hugged the child desperately.

"Thank you! For saving my sister!" The woman exclaimed with tears running down her face.

The young man shushed the frantic woman, and put his dark cloak around the two sisters,"I'm just glad you both are safe."

The woman felt a blush rise on her cheeks at the young man's soft word, and felt herself stutter trying to get words out.

The young man pushed some of his long hair behind his ears, "You both should run from here as far away as you can." He spoke turning away from the pair of sisters.

The older sister snapped out of her daze, "W-wait!" She called out to him. He stopped, and turned his head curiously. The same charming smile was gracing his lips. "Can I please have your name?"

"My, how rude of me," the young man spoke. "My name is Iwatani Yuu. Now if you will excuse me." He turned away once more and started to walk away from the starstruck duo.

Yuu was walking towards what he was told from fleeing villiagers a town under attack. That was his best shot at finding his sister and fast. From what he heard his sister has saved a villiage during the last wave which brought a sense of pride to him, but he needed to find her. He needed to prove everyone wrong. His sister wasn't a monster, she was a caring woman.

From the distance he saw smoke fill the sky. He was near the villiage. Hopefully, his sister was there too.

/

**Another chapter done! I'm planning for weekly updates so look forward to that. Poor Naofumi is trying her best to deal with her heats too bad its no longer working...**

**Leave a review! I'll make an oneshot about Naofumi 'adopting' Raphtalia once this story hits 50 follows!!**


	3. Wave

**I bet your all wondering why no one suspected Naofumi to be an omega. One reason is body type. In Naofumi's world, omega's are bit above average height (Naofumi is 5'8) and have a sharper features. Naofumi's eyes and face are a bit sharper, but soft in some ways. Omegas in the other worlds tend to be on the shorter side and are much softer in appearance. In the current world, Naofumi appears to be an alpha because of her height and slightly sharp features.**

/

Three hours into the wave, and it showed no signs of ending anytime soon. Rubble from destroyed building fell to the ground, another obstacle to dodge in the wave's chaos. Produce from street merchants laid on the ground smashed. Luckily, all the villiagers had escaped due to the party's efforts. Naofumi blocked another incoming attack from a monster, looking the beast in the eyes. Raphtalia, her sword drawn, drove it into the beast'a chest. It roared in pain before falling on the debris ridden ground. Naofumi couldn't even breath before another monster tried attacking her. Naofumi let out a growl. Sweat was dripping down her flushed face, but her pheromones weren't showing up. Filo, in her bird form, kicked a beast in the snout. It effectively was launched back 50 feet before coming to a skidding hault.

The wave wasn't letting up at all. Monsters were still rampaging around the group and the villiage was nearly destroyed. The wave should have ended by now, and Naofumi didn't know how long she would be able to keep up. She could feel her self control leaving her as time continued on. The omega knew that she had to find somewhere place and soon to have her heat. She needed to take Raphtalia and Filo, and put the both in a well cared for nest. Her pups needed to be nestled with in the soft confines of sheets, and she couldn't do that with this wave.

"Damn it!" Naofumi gulped down another vial of medicine, her seventh one since the wave began. If those useless alphas weren't going to defeat the boss, then Naofumi will and have her heat in peace if she can't suppress it. "Raphtalia! Filo! We're leaving! " Naofumi called out to her pups to follow her.

Naofumi turned towards the group of adventurers who joined her, "You guys! Stay and protect the villiage for as long as you can! We're going to end this wave!"

Naofumi jumped on Filo's back with Raphtalia and ran off. The group watched the hero and her party ride off into the distance in the midst of their fighting, until the large bird could no longer be seen. The fighting was getting more intense as the wave proceeded. They made barely a dent in the wave's forces.

"AHHHH!" The demi-human, magic user fell to the ground as a monster had struck her from the back. As she was trying to regain her footing, the monster gave her no time as it's claw was reeled back. His arm was cut clean off by a sharp slice of wind. The monster screeched in pain, before it was beheaded by another gust of wind. The demi-human was speechless, gazing at the defeat monster. It wasn't until a fingerless gloved hand appeared before her in an outstretched position. She gladly grabbed it and was pulled up.

"Thanks for save m-" She started, but her words ceased when she saw the young man before her. He was a bit taller than her and wore a bright smile on his face. He wore a beige tailcoat with gold entailing. A black button up shirt was hidden under the coat and a white ascot was neatly tucked under his chin. She notice the emblem on his breast for a prestigious magic school that no demi-human could get in to. His dark brown trouser had a touch of dirt on them, but nothing that couldn't be cleaned off. His pants were tucked into his black boats with silver colored detailings. He dressed so neatly, nothing was out of place. Even in the hectic wave and crowds of monster surrounding them, he remained calm. The scent of freshly made coffee rolled off of him. The scent was strong, proof of his alpha status and made the demihumans knees weak. Never had an alphas pheromones made her feel this light headed.

"Miss, are you hurt anywhere?" He said, tilting his head slightly, smiling gently at the demihuman. It was then that the demihuman realized that she was gawking at the young man. Flustered, she nodded her head not daring to look him in eye. "Stay here, ok? You must be exhausted from the battle."

He turned away from her, his arms outstetched and palms glowing as they gathered magical energy. Wind start to swirl above his hands as he started to chant, "I, Iwatani Yuu, who asks the origin of power to cut down my foes in a hurricane of wind and leave them gasping for air. Dreifach Gale!"

He launched the attack at a group of monsters successfully killing three of them and injuring the other five, before the gusts of wind disappeared. The demihuman looked in shook at the young alpha who looked back at her.

"Excuse me, but would you know where other heroes are? More specifically the shield hero? It's really important that I find her." He said, then launched another attack of air to assist the soldiers.

The female demihuman snapped out of her daze and nodded her head, "She was just here, but she left to go assist the other heros with the wave." The demihuman recalled the shield hero on the back of her filolial companion.

After another burst of strong wind sliced through the air Yuu turned back to the demihuman, who was readying herself to attack, "Do you now which direction she left it?" Yuu said. The demihuman could tell he was desperate to get to the shield hero by the tone of his voice.

"She went west with her party members," the demihuman recalled. "But she's on the back of a filolial! She could be miles from here!" The demihuman let out a small blast of fire emerge from her hand and hit a monster in the face.

Yuu concentrated his power into a deadly tornado, sweeping up nearly all the enemies into the sky before falling to their death. The adventurers looked at the young alpha in amazement and shook. Yuu bowed his head at the demihuman, "Thank you, miss. My attack should have weakened their forces a bit, but its best to push them back as much as you can." He said, as he began to jog in his sister's direction.

"Please be careful!" He called out to the battling group. He followed the track of filolial prints that were engrained in the dirt.

A mile up the trail, Naofumi clung to Filo's feathers. The white filolial was going full speed towards the ship in the sky. The ride was bumpy to say the least. Raphtalia felt like she was going to fall off at any second.

Raphtalia's clutched her master's green cape, digging her face into the tuff of fur on Naofumi's collar. Her eyes widened in shock, and she nearly fell of Filo's back when she caught a wiff of a warm scent radiating from her master's neck. Previously, Naofumi was basically had no scent at all. Now though, the smell of the sweet tea Raphtalia's mother used to make. The comforting smell was faint, but was still there.

"Naofumi-sama..." The raccoon muttered out, deeply inhaling the Naofumi's scent, "You smell different."

Naofumi let out a groan in annoyance, not directed at her slave. Her heat was going to start soon, very soon. She probably has a hour, and that's being generous. The shield hero reached back and pulled out another vial from her cloak.

Raphtalia immediately tried to grab it from her master's hand, "Naofumi-sama, that's too much! You're drink our entire stock!"

Before she could grab it, Naofumi chugged down the liquid and threw the glass bottle to the side. "Raphtalia, when this wave is over, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything," Raphtalia responded, tightly gripping on to her master.

As Naofumi was about to say something, the bow hero appeared. Itsuki was shooting arrows at the ship above head with amazing accuracy, fitting for the bow hero. He let out another shot, but the attack did pratically no damage. As Naofumi approached on the back of Filo, Itsuki only spared his fellow hero a glance of disapproval before attacking once more. Naofumi jumped off of Filo's back, a dizzy feeling was rolling aroung in her head.

"Itsuki!" The omega called out to the younger man, "What's going on? Where are Motoyasu and Ren?" She approached the group carefully, hoping they wouldn't catch her scent.

Itsuki didn't even look in Naofumi's direction, "They insisted on entering the ship, even though taking down the ship would end the wave."

Naofumi gave the bow hero a look of disbelief, "Shouldn't you have joined them?" She gave him a look of confusion. Why were they taking different approaches to defeating the boss.

"In the game I played, that strategy would never work!" Itsuki argued. Naofumi felt a fierce rage crawl up her back. This was the reason the wave wasn't ending? Why she couldn't find a safe place to have her heat in peace? Before she could even think, she reached out and grabbed Itsuki by his collar, letting out a growl in disapprovement. The alpha simply glared at her, but his eyes widened at the sweet scent he was suddenly inhaling.

"This isn't a game!" Naofumi growled, before noticing the young alpha's shocked look. "What?"

The young alpha shock out of his daze, "There's an omega near by." Itsuki looked around to try to find the source of the scent. Itsuki's party all looked around, attempting to find the omega. Some even let out purrs in hopes of luring one out. Naofumi let out a snarl at their poor attempts to 'find' the omega, even though she was right in front of them. Luckily, the party hadn't figured out the scent was coming from Naofumi. Naofumi instantly let go of the younger male, and hopped back on Filo's back.

" Come on, Filo! We're going on the ship!" Naofumi patted the bird twice on the back of her head.

"Hold on!" Filo called out, launching her large body into the air. Naofumi looked down at Itsuki's party who were searching for an omega under some rubble of an old building. She let out a tired sigh. The wave needed to end now or she'll have her heat in the midst of a battle. Why wasn't the medicine working? It was possible with how much she took, she built up a resistance. If she was going to have her heat regardless, she rather find an empty building and build her neat there. Far away from anyone who would find it, and a greater percentage of people not finding it.

Filo landed onto the rotten, wooden floorboards of the ship's deck. The other two heros and their parties were fighting seperate battles. Naofumi let out a snarl in annoyance, which caught the attention of the two groups. The shield hero jumped off the filolial's back, landing on the creaking planks.

Malty decided to open her mouth, "What do you think you're doing here?" She screeched, letting out a growl to assert her dominance.

"Shut up," Naofumi said, not sparing the princess another word. "What are you guys doing?"

"We have to kill this monster to spawn the boss, but Motoyasu doesn't realize that," Ren let out a growl at the older Alpha. Motoyasu retaliated with a louder growl to assert his dominace over the younger alpha.

"You already killed it like 3 times!" Motoyasu yelled back, "It's obviously not going to work!"

Ren held his ground, baring his teeth. "You have to kill it more than once!"

Naofumi clicked her tongue. This was the reason she couldn't have here heat; stupid alpha. It most likely had been inflated since coming to Melromarc. As far as Naofumi knew, Melromarc encouraged an alpha's display of dominance over others. Erhard had explained since Melromarc consisted of and even number of alphas and betas, alphas had to display there dominance. Since no omega was around to calm alphas down with their pheromones, alphas were left to compete for dominance with no clear winner. The shield hero let out a sigh. These alphas were going to be the death of her. She was sure of it.

"We gave to take down the ship," Itsuki's voice called out to his fellow heros. One of his legs was over the ships edge, as he just jumped on the ship. "We have to take this ship down now! There's an omega down there!"

That causes the other two heros to stare back in disbelief. Omegas in Melromarc, as far as they knew, were born probably once per generation. They were nearly extinct in the country.

Motoyasu let out a growl and grabbed Itsuki, "You left an omega down there! What's wrong with you?"

Itsuki let out a snarl,"My party is still down there looking for them! They won't come out until they feel safe!"

Naofumi felt a wave of dizziness and put her hand on Filo's feathered body for support. She was thankfully her pheromones wasn't at full power. The other heros' parties were filled with alphas with maybe 1 or 2 betas between them. They were totally oblivius to Naofumi being an omega, and she didn't perticually want them to find out so close to her heat. Naofumi felt the back of her neck, just over her major scent glands. They were terribly swollen, and seemed on the verge of exploding with her sweet scent. She had to finish this fast. The alphas were arguing amongst themselves.

Naofumi regained her balance, just in time to block an uncoming attack. The soul eater would only spawn if they defeat a monster. Naofumi's eye brightened with an idea.

"Raphtalia!" Naofumi called out to her oldest pup, "Can you use your light magic and brightened up the ship?"

"Of course," Raphatalia replied, holding her sword our in front of her and focused her power. "I, as source of my power, command: Attain the truth once more, and let light shine here. Fast Light!"

Raphtalia pointed her sword towards the sky, as a bright beam of light radiated from the tip. The others covered their eyes as the illumination was too much for their eyes. Naofumi looked down and noticed the two creatures' shadows were moving around oddly. A face appeared on the shadow, letting a malicious grin spread on it's supposed face.

"The shadow!" Naofumi yelled to the other heros. "Aim for the shadows!"

The heros each attacked one of the shadows. From their attacks, a glowing mist emerged. It gathered at the sky in a vortex before forming the soul eater. The heros let out an all out attack towards the monster, but it didn't do any damage. They all stared in disbelief. The other heros and their parties decided to charge the fish like demon. The monster gathered energy in it's mouth, then launched it at the heros. Naofumi and her party, luckily weren't hurt due to her shield. The other heros could look better, kneeling and clutching their new wounds. Naofumi was desperate now. She couldn't be here for too much longer, but if she had her heat now, she wouldn't be safe. She activated her rage shield, and the consuming fire of rage engulfed her.

If this is what she has to do, then so be it.

**/**

**I was going to make this longer but oh well. We'll get a sibling reunion next chapter I promise... maybe...**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!!! **


	4. Feral

The Soul Eater was defeated, no thanks to the so called heros. Naofumi slumped against Filo's feathery body for some muc needed support. She had went overboard with her attack, but what was she supposed to do? The other heros were basically hopeless in this situation despite what their egos told them. It was all done now, so what did it matter anyway. Naofumi was free to leave and go make a nest somewhere. Preferably, in a dark, secluded place where she would be unbothered by the world. During her travels, she tried to scout out the best place to have her heat. Unfortunately, she couldn't find any that got her standards. Omegas in her world were picky about pretty much everything. The location of their nest was one of them. In her world, she spent years perfecting her nest in her room. Naofumi was very particular about where every piece of furniture was placed, the perfect number of blanket layers, even the scent of each blanket had to be up to her standard. Nothing of that was in this world.

Who would take care of her during her heat? Naofumi had to stay in her nest undisturbed to have a proper heat. Yuu usually took care of her, when their parents had stopped caring. It was probably hard for him too. If Naofumi was left alone for more than two hours, she would let out some worried chirps and wail for someone's company.

Omegas, unfortunately, sought constant emotional help and contact with another person. This tripled during an omega's heat where they couldn't control their instincts. It was hard for Yuu to go to school knowing how distressed his sister would be. When he took care of her in the morning, Naofumi would try to grab him and drag the young alpha into her nest. It was mostly so she could be sure Yuu was safe when her instincts were screaming to keep her pup close to her. Yuu would sneak into her food some medicine to sleep until he came back home. He knew what she needed during her heat and how to do it. They both couldn't risk her leaving the comforts of her nest and searching for her younger brother. Which she had done, Yuu had told her.

If someone unfamiliar approached her during her heat, friendly or not, she would attack them. Even though being in heat left her with blurry memories, she could still feel emotions. She remembered the feeling of being violently angry once during her heat. When it was over, Yuu had told her someone tried to assualt her while he was out. Naofumi had tried to rip the man's arm off, and successfully bit off his cheek. It explained the metallic taste that was left in her mouth. Yuu had expressed such remorse, he cried for nearly a week. The omega didn't think much of the attempted assualt. It could have been her instincts telling her to hunt the person down and kill them for trying to mate with her. It was common knowledge how dangerous an omega, and it wasn't uncommon to hear stories of an omega nearly killing a person when provoked. Yuu was the only one she allowed near her during her heat when their parents had given up on her. He knew what to do.

Naofumi didn't teach Raphtalia or Filo what to do during her heat. It may have slipped her mind or the unwillingness to bring her pups any worry. That action was coming back to bite her in the butt. She could feel her scent glands swell, as if they were about to burst. It brought a great deal of pain with every pulse. God, she shouldn't have skipped so many of her heats. She had to get somewhere safe now. Her heat was starting now whether she wanted it or not. Harsh pants left Naofumi's mouth and the startling pain that radiated through her abdomen was unbearable. The alphas around her were throwing around their scents to display some sort of dominance, after Naofumi's display of domineering power. Naofumi could feel her rationality leaving her. The sense of her consiousness slipping away, letting her omega instincts run wild.

"Naofumi-sama!" Raphtalia called out in a startled voice. She noticed her master's look of discomfort and sweat pratically spilling from her face.

Naofumi lookes up slightly at the raccoon. She reached up and gently pet the girl between her ears. "Pup..." The word came out in a whisper only heard by Raphtalia. Raphtalia stared back in confusion before repeating the word. Naofumi raised her head, her eyes were covered in a haze like she wasn't completely there. Filo had poofed back into her human form, once Naofumi no longer depended on her for support.

"Master, are you ok?" The blonde tilted her head, looking up at Naofumi. Naofumi turned her attention towards the little girl, never ceasing her pats on Raphtalia's head.

Naofumi suddenly engulfed Filo in a hug, digger her nose into Filo's golden locks. Despite how quickly Naofumi grabbed the girl, the hug was gentle. Filo happily returned it.

"Sweet girl! Good pup!" Naofumi purred. She let her tongue lick Filo's cheek, which reminded Raphtalia of a cat grooming it's kittens. Naofumi started to rub her nose against Filo's, smiling sweetly at the child. Filo gladly was returning the affection Naofumi was giving her.

Raphtalia was perplexed by her master's ongoing affection. Normally, her master was affectionate in private, but never like this. In private, Naofumi would cuddle with them until they fell asleep. She would brush their hair, give them gentle kisses on the head, and tucked them into bed. Never had Raphtalia seen her master being so outwardly affectionate in public.

"Naofumi!" A familiar voice called to the shield hero. The spear hero apprached them, looking furious. The bow and sword hero were behind him equally displeased. Naofumi halted her actions towards Filo, and brought the girl even closer. The shield hero even used her body to try to cover the small blonde. Raphtalia looked at her master then the other heros. The three alphas were to angry to notice Naofumi's change in behavior, or they didn't care to begin with.

"Tell us why," Motoyasu started, reaching his hand towards the hero and small girl. "Why are you so overpowered?"

Before his hand could touch either of them, Naofumi tried to bite his hand. He retracted it quickly before her teeth could clamp down. Naofumi let out a growl, but it wasn't like the growls the alpha's let out as warnings. This one was deeper and sent chills down one's spine. Raphtalia was quick in holding her master back.

"What's wrong with you?" Malty exclaimed, running up to Motoyasu to see if he had any visible injury. The red head glared at the shield hero who glared back, not breaking eye contact.

"She tried to bite me," Motoyasu let out a snarl at the shield hero. Naofumi tried to wiggle out of Raphtalia's grasp, but the raccoon kept her firm hold on her master.

"She's not acting like herself right now. She didn't mean-" Raphtalia started but was cut off by an overbearing sweet scent of freshly brewed tea. The heros' eye widened at the source of such a smell. The source was obvious at this point. It was practically rolling off of Naofumi in waves of sweetness that started to surround them. Raphtalia attempted to move in front of the omega, only to get pulled back and fall into ber master's arm. Quickly, Naofumi moved her body to block both Filo and Raphtalia from the view of others. Naofumi let out deep snarls as a warning to stay back.

Itsuki covered his nose, "She's the omega I was smelling." Covering his nose was barely effective, her scent was just getting stronger by the second.

Motoyasu shook his head in denial, "B-but that's impossible! She forced Myne into submission! An omega can't do that!"

Myne, who stood back in shock took Motoyasu's side, "That's right! She's an alpha! She assaulted me!" Myne clung onto Motoyasu's arms, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Obviously, Naofumi is an omega. I know you can smell it. She's entering her heat," Itsuki reasoned. He winced as the smell only got stronger, enticing any near by alpha. Unfortunately, the ship was almost filled with alphas. "We should get her somewhere safe."

A beta party member from Motoyasu's group was ordered to try to calm the omega. It was well known that betas were more accepted to omegas then alphas were. When the green hat wearing beta approached the omega, Naofumi instantly became more defensive. She used her body to block Raphtalia and Filo from any supposed attacks. Naofumi even let out snarls as warnings to stay far away.

Ren was using his scarf as a tactic to prevent the sweet scent from assaulting him. It was of no use though. It seemed like Naofumi's pheromones were persisent in invading his space.

"This isn't working. She's not going to let anyone close to her," Ren let out a growl in annoyance. He decided right there to let some of his pheromones out. It was common knowledge that omegas would submit if an alpha was to domineering, right? His scent was being overpowered by Naofumi's, but he didn't stop. The sharp scent of spices wafted through the air inbetween Naofumi's sweeter scent.

It was then that Ren felt a sudden weight that toppled him over. When he look up Naofumi was pinning him down, snarling down at the young alpha. She opened her mouth to launch an attack. Ren quickly grabbed his sword, holding it horizontally, as Naofumi harshly bit down on it. If Ren had acted a moment later, she would have had his throat in his mouth.

"Sir Ren!" One of his party members called out.

"What the hell!" Motoyasu yelled, "Naofumi, what's gotten into you?" He screamed at the omega. He prepared his spear for an attack, but was stopped by Filo. The young girl grabbed the spear hero by the waist to pull him back. Raphtalia pointed her sword at his throat, clearly angry beyond words.

"Don't touch master!" Filo screamed like her life depended on it.

"But she's attacking Ren!" Motoyasu tried to reason with the two slaves who had a killing intent in their eyes. "Omegas don't act like this! It's all a ploy! She's just tricking all of us! Naofumi tried to assault Myne!"

Ren still was using his sword to block Naofumi, but his arms were shaking. Had she always been this strong? Her hands were firmly planted to the sides of his head, splintering the ship's wooden floor beneath them. Her smell was overwhelming. This had been his first encounter with an omega, but weren't they suppose to be submissive towards alphas? Naofumi was clearly trying to attack him. He could see the fury in her eyes, but they were glossed over. It was like she wasn't completely there. Naofumi moved her hands to be planted firmly on Ren's shoulders with such an intense strength.

Motoyasu was still trying to break free of Filo's grip on him, but stopped when the tip of Raphtalia's sword pressed against his neck. Malty was barking orders for them to release him, while Itsuki tried to defuse both situations. The sword heros' party member were attempting to approach the omega, but she let out growls and tried even harder to break through Ren's sword.

A voice suddenly called out, "Nee-san! Where are you?" It was distant, but one could tell the frantic nature of it.

Naofumi's harsh stare seemed to soften for a split second, as she released the sword but kept Ren in a tight grip. She looked away from him, towards the source of the voice.

"Yuu?" She let out a faint whisper, before tears started to drip down her face and splash onto Ren's. He stared up in shock. No less then a second a go she was trying to kill him, but as soon as she heard that voice her grip loosened. Naofumi let out a wail, "Yuu!" She called out to the voice.

Itsuki thought for a second. Where had he heard that name before? Yuu? The name felt familiar, but he couldn't place a face to it. Whoever it was, Naofumi seemed desperate to see him.

A gust of air swirled around the ship almost like a vortex, gently rocking it side to side. A young man, no older than 16, landed on the ship's deck. He had uses the wind as a method to jump on the ship. Once he gained his footing, and stood up so that everyone could see his face. Itsuki's eyes widened it realization. Yuu was Naofumi's younger brother, the one who arrived with her.

Yuu was looking around the ship until his eye landed on his sister. Her face flush, her scent getting much stronger than what he was used to, and she was on top of some alpha. Anger started to fill him, but if he was too emotional his sister would see such a state and probably attack someone. He started to relax taking in deep breaths. The alphas on the ship were throwing around their scent. Didn't they know an omega would only feel threatened if they were surrounded by a foriegn scent?

"Nee-san," Yuu smiled sweetly as he approached his sister slowly, " You must be so scared. All these alphas around you, no where to feel safe and protected, and beginning you heat. I'm sorry, Nee-San. You must be terrified."

He stopped a few feet away and kneeled down, his arms outstretched. "Come here, Nee-san. We'll find a safe place to have your heat. I promise, but you have to come with me right now."

His sister stared at him as tears trailed down her face. In this state, she couldn't control her emotions. Naofumi started to loosen her grip on Ren, eager to run into her brother's arm.

"That's it, Nee-san. Just let him go," Yuu threw around his own pheromones to console his sister. She was familiar with his coffee like scent, he could see her shoulders start to relax.

"That's enough!" Motoyasu growled out. "Stop faking this, Naofumi! It's pathetic!" He harshly grabbed Raphtalia's arm, sincr she was so distracted by the scene in front of her. "What kind of omega would keep slaves? Answer me, Naofumi!"

Naofumi's eyes suddenly sharpened, totally focused on Motoyasu's harsh grip on her pup. She did let go of Ren, only in an attempt to maul the spear hero. The omega was quickly grabbed by her brother and was held back. This didn't stop her from struggling and letting out screams of discontent.

"Are you an idiot? Nee-san is an omega! Have you never seen an omega before? Surely, you must at least know what happens when they feel threatened!" Yuu yelled at the spear hero, as he struggled to keep his grip on his sister.

The spear hero looked taken aback, "That's impossible. Omegas don't act like that."

Yuu let out a growl, "Really? How many omegas have you known? This is common knowledge about how easily they get provoked!"

Yuu had finally gotten a good grip on his sister and let out rumbles to try to calm her down. Naofumi was determined to murder the spear hero, and Yuu had no clue why. What could he have done to provoke her in such a way to act this violently. Usually, it only took Yuu a few seconds to calm his sister, but now she was shaking with rage.

Through his struggles, Yuu tried to figure out what the spear hero did. The woman in his arms was still in the spear hero's grip. That's what was making his sister act like this.

"Let go of the girl!" Yuu yelled at the blonde hero.

"Wha-" the spear hero started.

Yuu let out a snarl, "Just do it!"

Motoyasu let go of Raphtalia's arm, and Naofumi ceased her actions. She was still shaking with anger, but she had calmed down for the most part. Yuu let out a sigh of relief, his grip loosening on his sister.

"How pathetic," a woman's voice rang through out Yuu's ears. "The heros of this world are truly pathetic."

A woman landed on the wooden floorboards. Her hair reminded Yuu of how his sister's hair used to be, before she had sloppily cut it. The black kimono she was wearing was neatly pressed against her body. The most chilling part was her eyes. A sharp red color that reminded one of snake, as if it could peer through the soul.

"I witnesses everything," she said, one of her fans blocking her mouth. "The heros of this world depending on an omega to kill such a weak monster. Such a poor omega, entering her heat but having to fight because of these pathetic alphas. The omega really is valuable."

Yuu let out a growl to intimediate the woman, but she only just giggled. She then launched herself at a speed unseen by the human eye. When Yuu made the movement to hug his sister close, he only grasped air. His sister had disappeared.

The woman appeared back at her spot a few feet away from everyone with the omega. Naofumi's arms were pressed behind her back, as she struggled to get out of the woman's grip.

"This poor omega," the woman began. "Don't worry. My name is Glass. I've never heard about an omega quite like you. You're so much stronger than the other heros. When I'm done killing them, I'll take you back with me. We'll decide what to do with you. Whether you have a mate or share the same fate as the others."

Ren let out a hiss, "What did you say about me being weak?" He picked himself up from the ground, readying his sword.

Glass merely just looked at him for a second before gazing back at the struggling omega. "All of you are weak, to depend upon an omega to defeat such a creature. It's beyond pathetic. You should feel embarassed."

"Why you..." Motoyasu gripped his weapon, springing foward to attack. Everyone else all decided to follow his lead. Glass raised one of her fans and a large scale attack was lauched. Slashes of air threw everyone back , and they landed with a harsh thud onto the ground. Raphtalia, Filo, and Yuu, without any defense, all felt the full impact. Their bodies limply rolled to the floor. Raphtalia's head had thumped against the wood harshly.

"Now then," Glass said prepared for another attack, until she noticed Naofumi struggling even more. The omega wiggled out of the woman's grip and kicked Glass's side. Glass not expecting such an attack, let out a grunt. Naofumi had ran away straight towards Raphtalia. The omega covered the raccoon's body with her own. She looked back at Glass and let out a deep, threatening snarl.

Glass looked taken a back, " My time is up. It looks like the omega has something she wants to protect. We have more in common than I thought. I'll take my leave now."

Just like that she was gone, and the red sky was starting to turn blue again. The ship they were all on started to land and with a harsh thump had dug itself into the shore's sand. Everyone, even the heros, looked defeated and exhausted. Yuu turn towards his sister, still protecting the girl underneath her. He had only seen his sister act like this towards him, but to act like this towards another...

"Nee-san," he said, trying to get up. "We have to leave. Come here. Let's find somewhere to have your heat."

Naofumi stopped clutching the girl underneath her reluctantly. The young woman and blonde had gotten up as well and followed the omega. Naofumi started to approach her brother, but midway she had suddenly fell down. Naofumi was clutching her stomach in pain, letting out chirps of discomfort. The two girls instantly kneeled down in worry to check on the shield hero. Yuu, despite his aches and pains, ran to his sister's side.

"What's wrong with master?" The little girl said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Her medicine," Raphtalia said, digging through her pockets and pulling out a vial. "She needs her medicine, so she'll be ok."

"Medicine?" Yuu questioned, looking at the strange liquid held with in the vial.

"Yes, she takes it often. Naofumi-sama says she'll be really sick if she doesn't." Raphtalia handed the medicine to Yuu who inspected it. Raphtalia muttered out, "I took the last one away from her. Is this because of me?"

"How many did she take?" Yuu said, staring down at his sister. He pulled her into his lap, letting her head rest on top of his legs.

Raphtalia thought for a moment, "I don't know." She admitted, "Ever since Naofumi bought me, I never seen her with out it."

"I see," Yuu said. He rolled his sister over, directing her body weight onto his left arm. "Sorry about this, Nee-san."

He shoved two fingers down his sister's throat, and she instantly threw up. Tears were streaming down her face, as she weakly struggled against his hold. All her strength from before had left her. Raphtalia held the omega's hair back as the contents of the medicine spilled from her master's mouth.

"Nee-san," Yuu started, rubbing his sister's back. "What happened to you?"


	5. King

The small group stared down at the omega, who was laying on the sand. Once the ship had roughly landed, Yuu with help had dragged his sister off the deck. Yuu had originally wanted to get his sister somewhere safe, but nowhere near them did it look safe. Rubble of buildings embedded themselves into the ground and the dead bodies of monsters layed strewn on the ground. He was afraid if he moved his sister too far on foot, she wouldn't be able to handle it. She already looked so weak already.

Naofumi's head was in her brother's lap. She was curled into herself, arms wrapped around her stomah in pain. Her face contorted in such an intense discomfort she let out a startling chirp. Yuu brushes his sister's hair out of the way, as he pressed his hand onto her forehead. Her forehead drenched in sweat was startling hot.

"Naofumi-sama," Raphtalia whispered. She reached out to touch her master, but Yuu caught her wrist before she could. Yuu lifted her wrist to his nose and deeply inhaled her scent. The familiar scent of his sister had attached itself onto the raccoon. Though it was faint underneath Raphtalia's gloved hands, Yuu could still recognize it. Omegas only let their scents on others if they were close to the other individual. The way his sister protected those two girls like she was protecting something precious to her. She was in heat, she could have ran away at anytime, but his sister stayed for these two.

"I see now," Yuu said, releasing her wrist. "Nee-san claimed you as her pup."

Filo tilted her head, "Pup? But I'm a bird."

Yuu let out a sad chuckle, "No, not like that. Nee-san thinks that you two are her children. When she thought you were in danger she went to protect you." He let his hand run through the omega's hair.

"She thinks we're her children..." Raphtalia muttered out. She let her hand touch Naofumi's cheek. Instantly, the omega leaned into the touch, her breathing slightly more controlled. "Her pups..."

Yuu looked down at his sleeping sister and whispered, "That's right. Her precious children that she loves so much. Thank you for watching over her." Yuu looked Raphalia in her eyes, "I haven't properly introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Iwatani Yuu. It's a pleasure to meet you." He let out a smile even though his eyes told about his worry for his sister.

"I'm Raphtalia and this is Filo," the raccoon said, introducing both the slaves. Filo pouted in annoyance because she couldn't intoduce herself.

Filo then smiled, "Master thinks that we're her children?"

"That's right," Yuu nodded, patting Filo's head. "You both are her pups."

"So that means that master is my mommy, right?" Filo questioned. Yuu simply nodded as the filolial queen jumped up and down with joy. "So I can call master 'mommy' now, right? Yay!" The girl cheered, only to be shushed by Raphtalia. Yuu gave a slight laugh at the two of them. Their antics reminded Yuu a lot of his sister and him.

Raphtalia looked over to Yuu, "So when will Naofumi-sama wake up?"

Yuu thought about it for a second before answering, "Honestly, I'm not sure. Normally, Nee-san sleeps for most of her heat in her nest and wakes up for short periods of time. She would be in pain at times, but I would slip her some medicine to help her sleep. Now though, I'm not very certain. She's was taking that 'medicine' you had for a while now, yes? Most likely to push back her heat, but because of that I don't think this heat will be easy on her. She needs as much rest as she can get."

Raphtalia looked down ashamed, "If only I had done something sooner..."

Yuu shook his head, "You didn't know what Nee-san was doing to herself. Your not to blame here. The only thing we can do now is to help her through this and hope she makes a full recovery."

Filo had laid down by the omega and cuddled into her. The sweet scent of chamomille tea with honey was welcoming to her. Naofumi, even though she was in pain, let out a purr of content. The omega attempted to get up a bit and wrap her arms around the smaller girl. It was of no luck. When she tried to get up, her arms gave out. It forced her to stay in one spot. Raphtalia decided to rest her upper body against her adopted mother. The comfort all three of them were provided Naofumi, made her much more comfortable. The small moment was ruined when Melromarc soldiers arrived at the scene with aid. Half ran over to the ship to help the other heroes. The other half seemed intent on finding the source of that sweet scent Naofumi was radiating. It wasn't until one of them noticed the shield hero in heat did the Captain start to approach them.

"The shield hero is an omega?" The middle aged man seemed shock, but that didn't stop him from deeply inhaling her scent. Such sweetness wrapped itself around everyone, and the washes of pure delight ran through their bodies.

"That's correct," Yuu said. He didn't like keeping his sister out in the open, but she was difficult to move like this. "I would like a wagon to relocate her to another villiage for the time being, so she can have her heat in peace." Yuu gently placed his sister's head on the ground. He approached the taller man who was obviously another alpha. A man with a scar across his nose came up to the group.

The captain played with his moustache, "We can't let you do that." He looked down at the omega. She looked so weak right now. She was so vunerable like she could easily be eaten up if she wasn't protected. "Why don't you move and I'll take the omega somewhere safe."

Yuu let out a growl, blocking his sister from the man's view. He stared directly into the captain's eyes, "No, I go with her. No one here knows how to deal with her heat. I'm going to ask you again, so listen carefully. I would like a wagon to take my sister somewhere safe away from any alpha, especially you."

Before the captain could speak, the man with the scar running across his nose spoke up. "I'm sorry we can not let you do that."

"Why not?" Yuu questioned the man. He didn't break eye contact with the captain though.

"It's a law in Melromarc. Any omega in the kingdom's territory must be relocated into the palace," the vice captain said. "It's a law made to protect omegas. Inside the castle wall's are the safest place for an omega to be."

Even though Yuu knew it was rude, he clicked his tongue. The safest place to be? What a joke. From what he heard his sister was accused there, she was forced into a duel, and wasn't at all respected. He looked back at his sister. He needed to find a place for her to stay, the castle right now seemed like the best option.

"Fine, bring a carriage for all four of us please. I don't know how long Nee-san will last with out the comforts of a nest." Yuu said. "Also bring us some scent-less blankets and water, if you can. Also, someone should tell the king that my sister is an omega and prepare a room for her arrival."

The man with a scar nodded, "Anything else?" He asked.

"The room should be spacious with little to no light coming through. Nee-san likes to be in darkness when she is in her heat. Also, a bath should be near or attached to the room. Tell them to leave nesting materials in the room please." Yuu said.

The man with a scar nodded and turned to leave. The man appeared under control, but Yuu smelled the scent of arousal come from him. Yuu also noticed his slightly flushed cheeks as they were talking. Yuu turned his heel to go back to his sister, but a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Hey," the captain's voice stung Yuu's ears. "Your sister needs an alpha, right? She really shouldn't be seducing so many alphas. If you want, I can help-" He was cut off by Yuu slapping his hand away. He gave the man one last glare, before going to his sister.

She wasn't looking so good. Yuu hated to see his sister like this. She was in obvious distress and unable to move anywhere. Her body refused for her to get him, probably because her heat was taking so much out of her. Skipping heats was never advised in their world. You could skip one or two before your body starts to reject the pill. Naofumi often skipped one of her heats a year, but by her next heat she experienced much heavier symptoms. His sister now, from his knowledge, hadn't had her heat since coming to this world. She at least should of had four, maybe five by now. If only he hadn't left her alone. Yuu knew it was a terrible idea, but his sister had insisted. Naofumi didn't want to hold him back.

It wasn't long before a beta soldier approached him, blankets folded in his hands. "The carriage is ready and word has been sent to the king about the shield hero's omega status. It should take us a few hours to reach the castle walls."

Before Yuu took the blankets, he deeply inhaled. The blankets weren't scented by anyone. His sister didn't like any foreign smells and would rip it up if it came near her. This would do for now as the beginning of a nest. Yuu pulled the blankets into his arms, soft and plush perfect for an Omega.

"Raphtalia, Filo, we're going to have to move Nee-san to the castle." Yuu spread one of the blankets on the ground right next to his sister, her breathing seemed much more labored than before. "We need to wrap her up in these blankets. It'll help her become comfortable. When the carriage comes I'm going to need help carrying her inside it."

Raphtalia and Filo nodded, moving their mother gently into the blanket. Naofumi let out some groans of pain which made the two girls stop their movement. Yuu gave them words of encouragement to keep going. Once the act was done, Yuu wrapped the blankets around his sister. It reminded one of how you swaddle a baby. He gave his sister a quick kiss on her forehead, before tucking her away from the sunlight.

"It really is true?" The sudden voice belong to Motoyasu. He was leaning on a woman for support. He was injured, but Yuu felt little to no pity for the man. "Naofumi is an omega? That doesn't make sense."

Yuu just stared at the older alpha with distaste. "Leave. Get away from my sister. I can't stand any of you near her." He scoffed, picking up his sister's top half. Raphtalia picked up the bottom half, and they both slowly walked to the prepared carriage. The carriage door was already open with guards surrounding it. Carefully, they guided Naofumi's limp body to the safety of the cushioned seats. Filo had shuy the door behind them, and took a seat on the floor next to Naofumi. The blonde rested her head next to Naofumi's, their bangs brushing against one another's. Yuu smiled at the scene. He was happy his sister finally had a family that cared do much for her. He took a seat opposite of the pair, next to Raphtalia who looked nervous.

The raccoon played with her hand's, "Yuu, what will happen to Naofumi-sama? I never seen her like this." Raphtalia was so worried about the person who rescued her. Her lip trembled at the thought of Naofumi in so much pain. Seeing the omega curled up and in a state of despair was heartbreaking.

"If we properly care for her during her heat, she'll be fine. Her recover may be slow, but Nee-san has always been resilient," Yuu patted Raptalia's shoulder. The sword wielding beta simply nodded. No more words were said once the carriage started to move.

Midway through the rid_e, _Yuu wanted Raphtalia to recount the events that transpired in his abscense. The beta complied telling Yuu everything the team went through. What Yuu took into note was the especially close relationship Raphtalia had with his sister. Raphtalia explained how when his sister bought her, the omega scooped the once small child into her arms. How caring and considerate her master was, giving her treats and valuable medicine to cure her illness. It all made sense to the alpha. An omega who had no one to turn to, and no one to give her the emotional support she needed. An abused child with no parents desperate to be saved. A one of a kind relationship was formed off of dependency for one another under the guise of a master-slave relationship. When Filo joined the group, his sister expessed the same affection. Naofumi must have been to the point of loneliness where any child or small creature would instantly out under her care. It was a common thing for omegas to do when they experience extreme emotional and mental distress. When an omega lost a child, another one would be given to them by the government in his world. It was too avoid the omega trying to harm themselves. The child was given love by the omega no matter the blood relation, so it was an equal exchange.

What his sister had gone through caused her to seek companionship from anyone, but her need to survive in this world made her get a slave. There was one thing Yuu was sure of, he would make the king pay.

Anyone could smell his sister's scent. The carriage did nothing to block it from the outside world. Yuu was pretty sure anyone in a half a mile radius could smell the omega. Naofumi did skip a lot of heats. Her scent glands must be terribly swollen and releasing more pheromones then before. Her smell definitely reached the castle before the group did.

The carriage came to a halt, once they made it inside castle walls. The door swung up revealing guards lined up and two beta maids in front of them. Both maids bowed to the group, a sign of submission. Yuu would take it, for now.

"Please follow us," one maid spoke in a soft tone. "The king has heard about the shield hero's omega status and wishes to accommodate her during her heat." They held their bowing position, waiting for a sign of approval.

The other one spoke up, "He would also like an audience with the younger brother of the shield hero."

Yuu clicked his tongue. The king had no right to be making demands at a time like this. "No, I won't see the king until I make sure my sister's condition improves."

Yuu and Raphtalia supported Naofumi's body, as they followed both of the maids. Travelling through the hallways, it was hard to ignore the stares that followed them. Nobles, servants, and soldiers all stared at the omega tightly wrapped up. Some even going as far as to follow the group for a fee feet, before getting chased away from a giant filolial. Some nobles called out to the omega talking about the life they could give her. Yuu was sick of it all. All these people controlling his sister's life.

When the arrived at the grand double doors that led to the inside of the room, Yuu shooed off the maids. They reluctantly left after giving Yuu the key. Yuu struggled to balance his sister in his arms and unlocking the door. With a click and a light shove, the door creeked open. The room was much larger than expected. Two couches sat in the middle of the room, between them was a low coffee table with a vase on top. Vases with flowering plants lined up the perimeter. Sheer red colored fabrics fell from the ceiling, surrounding the rather large bed. When they put Naofumi down on the bed, Filo crawled in next to the omega. This was going to be a long heat...

On the first day of Naofumi's heat, Yuu focused on getting plenty of water into her system. When he attempted on feeding his sister porriage, she threw it back up in an instant. She was too weak to chew food on her own. He settled for giving her diluted broth with the hope she was getting some nutrients. He had sent Raptalia and Filo to get some medicine for Naofumi's pain. He had to pinch Naofumi's nose shut for her to take it. It didn't help because in just a hour, all her stomach's contents were on the floor. The second day wasn't much better. Naofumi called hold down small quantities of diluted broth, but going just a bit over would cause sudden sickness. She also constently was crying out in pain. Raphtalia hugged Naofumi close to her body for comfort. Filo went in and out of the room, bring things she deemed 'suitable' for a nest. She told Yuu that a person named 'Mel-chan' helped her collect them.

It was on the third day, when Yuu decided to see the king. Every hour servants would knock on the door and ask to see him. He finally agreed and was being escorted to the throne room. The idea of seeing the people who accused his sister of false crimes riled him up. He had to calm down. He couldn't let them see him in such state. He had to be composed, show no emotional weakness.

The doors to the throne room opened. The king seated in his throne, looking nervous. To the side the heroes were standing, all of them looking ashamed. By the spear hero, was a girl with red hair who he recognized as the first princess. The female alpha sent a glare his way, as she clutched the arm of the blonde hero. There was a girl with blue pigtails standing next to the king. In a neat row were the heroes' party members lined up to the wall. As well as some nobles scattered around, whispering in hush tones. Yuu took his place a few feet away from the much older alpha. He gave the best smile he could bare.

"My, it's been a long time, your majesty. Are you in good health?" Yuu questioned the king.

The king looked taken aback with Yuu's kindness. "Yes, I am very well. I wanted to speak to you about your sister. Is the shield hero well?" The king glanced over at his advisors, who urged him to keep speaking. "Such an unfortunate event falling upon her, going into heat with no kind of protection. I hope you find my accommodations welcoming."

Yuu kept smiling, "Please do not speak as if you care about my sister. Just you referencing her in a conversation makes me sick." Eveyone in the room looked shocked at Yuu's tone, especially with the smile he wore on his mouth. "We all know you are simply just acting for appearance. Do you have any sense of self? Asking me how my sister is, when you're the one who made her an outcast. Honestly, your majesty you must take me for a fool or you really are too idiotic to bare."

The king bared his teeth at the defiant teenager. He gripped the arm of the throne so harshly, one would think it might crack. A few nobles in the room gave him disapproving looks about throwing an omega out into homelessness. The king took a few deep breaths and calmed down, "I was only asking if your sister was comfortable, Sir Yuu. Please try to understand my mistake of doubting your sister's omega status." The king forced an unsteady grin.

"You have no right to ask that," Yuu said. "But since my sister raised me to be polite, I'll answer your ridiculous question." He looked to directly into the king's eyes. Yuu let his smile drop and the eyes of a predator replaced a once soft gaze, "She's terribly frail and sick. Nee-san can barely keep diluted broth down. Everytime I try to give her medicine, she throws it right back up. She's in an irreversible state of pain and discomfort because of a drug she had to take to survive."

Everyone in the room gasped. Some voicing their utter distaste of the king making an omega go through such a state. The king only sputtered in response, "A-a drug?"

Yuu fought the urge to roll his eyes and pulled out the vial from his pocket. "Yes, a drug. More specifically, a cheap medicine to stop an alpha's rut. My sister had apparently been taking this since she was kicked to the streets. She used this medicine to avoid her heats, and now because of that she is suffering."

"I hardly see how that is the king's fault,"First princess snarled at Yuu. "The omega should have known-"

"Quiet." Yuu said, not even looking in her direction.

The red head gasped, "What did you say to-"

"I said 'quiet'. Your shrill voice annoys me." Yuu said as if it was a fact. The alpha woman looked like she was about to go mad, before the king shushed her. Yuu continued, "My sister didn't feel safe to have her heat anywhere. I can't blame her either. Nee-san couldn't trust anyone and was always on the move trying to earn enough money to support herself and her pups. Her heat would only hinder her."

The whole room gasped at the word 'pups'. The shield hero was with child when she was kicked out. The other heroes looked shocked at Yuu's wording. Perhaps he phrased it wrong.

"Let me rephrase," Yuu began. "I meant Raphtalia and Filo, my sister's slaves. She thinks as both of them as her children."

That's when Motoyasu decided to state his unneeded opinion. "If she thought of them as her children, why keep them as slaves?"

Yuu let out a sigh and started to approach the heros. "Really can any of you use your head. I believe your name was Motoyasu, yes? Of course it is. How could I forget such an obnoxious mouth?" Yuu stopped two feet away from the spear hero. "It's simply answer if you just use that thick head of yours. When my sister was discarded on to the street with no one to turn to, she needed someone to fill that loneliness. When she bought Raphtalia as a slave no matter how weak and frail the girl was, it was to fill a void. It was her omega instincts trying to cling onto anyone that needed her. Does that answer your question?"

Motoyasu's mouth was agape. Itsuki decided it was his turn to ask a question next, "Your sister is an omega, but she tried to attack Motoyasu and almost succeeded in injuring Ren. Care to explain that?"

"Do none of you know anything about omegas? When omega feels like themselves or their pups are threatened, the omega will attack the source and try to eliminate the threat. It's common knowledge." Yuu reasoned.

"You say 'common knowledge', but I never heard of an omega trying to attack anyone. Aren't they usually submissive towards Alphas?" Itsuki pointed out. Everyone agreed with the bow hero.

Yuu stared in disbelief, "What are you talking about? Omegas don't submit to alphas, unless have something they can't risk getting hurt."

Ren chose to speak his opinion now, "Itsuki is right. From what I heard omegas aren't ones to attack others."

Yuu thought for a moment, "It could be possible that the world my sister and I are from have a different kind of omega compared to yours."

"A different type?" Motoyasu questioned.

"Yes. All of you say that omegas are submissive beings that wouldn't attack anyone. In my world that is completely different. Omegas are known for attacking a person they deem a threat during their heat." Yuu inquired.

"But Naofumi attacked Ren!" Motoyasu stated, "And she nearly attacked me too!"

"Ren, did you do anything to make my sister feel unsafe?" Yuu looked over to the sword hero who tensed a bit.

"I threw around some of my pheromones. I thought it would calm her down." Ren said, as he readjusted his scarf like a nervous habit.

"That's the reason. Omegas do not like foreign scents by them during their heat. They take it as an act of aggression towards them." Yuu said. Ren looked down ashamed of his actions. Yuu continued, "If the omega is unfamiliar with the scent near them during their heat, they'll believe they will be assualted."

"But Naofumi has a sense of right and wrong during her heat, right?" Motoyasu asked. "Attacking people is obviously not right! She must know that!" The man was in denial that he was bullying an omega.

Yuu started to explain, " There is a line between instincts and consiousness with an omega that line is nearly nonexistent. During their heat, an omega's instincts completely take over telling them what is or is not wrong. Trying to protect yourself is right. Trying to hurt your pup is wrong. Suprisingly, Nee-san is a rather docile omega. She only attacked people that were too close her nest or her during her heat. Other omegas have been know to attack people in what they deem is their territory." Yuu reasoned, "When she attacked Motoyasu, he was grabbing Raphtalia's arm. Naofumi believes that Raphtalia is her pup, so she thought you were hurting her."

"When she attacked me," Ren started. "She was oddly strong."

Yuu nodded, "During heat an omega's strength increases, possibly due to an increase of adrenline in their system."

"You said she only attack people who were too close to her nest," Itsuki said. "Does that mean she had attacked someone in the past?"

The memory of such an event was always present in Yuu's head. His sister stained with blood, over the body of a bleeding alpha. Yuu nodded, "Yes, twice has an alpha succumbed to their urges and tried to assault my sister. When no one was in the house on separate occassions, our home was broken into. Nee-san defended herself."

"And her attackers? What happened to them?" Itsuki questioned.

"One of them, their arm was nearly torn off. Nee-san had successfully ripped their cheek off. The other, I believe the details are too gruesome for some to stomach. I assure you both attackers survived such an ordeal." Yuu stated.

Myne butted in once more, "How did you know your sister didn't just attack them because she is a wild beast-"

"Our home had signs of being broken into," Yuu recalled. "The window was shattered. At the other time, the door latch had been removed. I remember it clearly. One of them," Yuu clenched his fist, taking in a deep breath before continuing. There is no need to get emotional it was all in the past. "One of them, their belt and pants were undone. The other had... I'm sorry. I don't want to recall what the other did. Nee-san survived each encounter though with no injuries." It was his fault it happened. If he hadn't have left her during her heat to go to the store or to school.

Yuu gave all the heroes a disapproving look before turning back to the king. He walked back to his originally spot. All eyes were on him, and he knew it. Yuu internally was smiling like a mad man. He was going to make this king look like a fool.

The king cleared his throat, "Back on topic, I now see the errors of my ways in accusing your sister of such crimes. I formally ask for your forgiveness, Sir Yuu."

Yuu smiled in response. What at idiot king. This whole thing was just for publicity and since his sister is unable to come, Yuu was the next best thing. "Before I answer, do you mind if I ask my own questions? Since I so kindly answered all of yours."

The king bit back a disapproving look, "By all means, Sir Yuu. I will answer them honestly."

Yuu smiled and tilted his head to the side, "What evidence was shown during the trial of the alleged assualt or was it all simply the word of your daughter that you believed?"

"Wha-" the king sputtered.

Yuu's smile only got bigger, "I'm asking what was the evidence presented. If you daughter truly was assualted surely there would have been some proof. Did you check the state of the bedsheets? Was her scent the same after the incident? Was she looked over by a physian to determine if she was assaulted that night? All of these should have been looked over. I'm only stating this to further clear my sister's name and assist in the capture of the true villain."

The king didn't meet Yuu's eyes, "Well, you see-"

Yuu cut him off, "Judging by your tone I'm guessing there was no evidence to convict my sister of such a crime. Did my sister tell the truth about her omega status during the trial?"

"Yes, but-" the king stuttered out.

"So you choose to ignore her statement. I see. Well, that trial doesn't sound all too fair to me, your majesty." Yuu gave the king a disappointed look, "I'm quite shocked that a country with such a menial population of omegas, would let someone who claimed to be an omega out onto the street? Surely, a physician could have looked her over if you didn't believe her."

The nobles in the room all agreed with Yuu's statement. This only gave Yuu more of a headache. Weren't they all there during the trial as well and agreed with the king? They're all such liars. Yuu didn't show his annoyance show on his face.

Motoyasu decided to make an attempt to save the king, "Naofumi smelled like an alpha, so we all just assumed-"

Yuu quickly cut him off, "It is never correct to assume, you must now that."

Motoyasu held his tongue from any further statement.

"As for her scent during that time," Yuu began to explain. "My sister was on scent suppressants. I also covered her in my scent, as well before I had left."

The king looked confused, "Scent suppressants?"

"They are a type of drug that stops an omega's scent. In my world, it is necessary for an omega to take them as to avoid any conflict." Yuu explained, "When we unexpectedly arrived to you world she still was on them. Don't worry. Unlike the other medicine she was taking, suppressants do not cause the user any bodily stress."

Yuu glanced around the room. Specifically at the heroes who were intent on hearing what her had to say.

"As for the alpha scent, that was mine. I scented her before I had left to train my magical abilities." Yuu started to force himself to tear up, "Forgive my actions it's just when we both came to this world, she wanted to be considered an alpha. All her life she was treated differently because of her secondary gender, but then she had a fresh start. Who was I to deny my sister that? She raised me but because of my action, she unexpectedly had suffered so much."

He let tears fall down his face. Two nobles had came over to him, offering a handkerchief and calming him down. They just wanted his approval, as he was the brother of an omega. He thanked them for their kindness and wiped the tears away.

"I see how much pain I have cause you and your sister," the king said. "If there is anything I can so, please speak to me."

Yuu internally was grinning, but outside he just let out a pitiful sniff. "Yes, there is. Though, I am unsure about how willing you will be at such a request."

The king lookes over at his advisor's who were frantically nodding their head up and down. He took a gulp, "Anything you desire."

Yuu gave the king a sad smile, "While I was studying, I also familiarized myself with laws that include omegas in Melromarc. One law states that if an omega was neglected or abused, the assailant of such crimes will be put to death."

The king's eyes widened, "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting you follow the law and punish your daughter. She is the one who falsely accused my sister and thus should pay for the crime. I'm only following what the law states." Yuu simply stated the fact.

Malty let out a scream to her father, "Papa, no! I was still assaulted! Please, believe me!"

"That's right! Malty shouldn't have to die for misidentifying someone!" Motoyasu defended her.

Before the king could speak, Yuu decided to answer them instead. "Forgive me, I'm in such an emotional state that I had forgotten. Then we should make the punishment much easier, shouldn't we?"

The king was now nervous. Everything Yuu had said made him out to be the villain. If he doesn't do something soon, he was done for. "I will listen to your suggestions on how to punish my daughter." He worded his phrase carefully.

"How about we cut out her tongue to never lie again? Maybe cut off her fingers? No, how about we torture her while she's alive? All of these seem like befitting punishments to me for her punishment." Yuu said all these words with a smile.

"Papa! No! Don't punish me! I'm your daughter!" Malty pleaded with her father.

"Surely there is something else I can do instead to please you. Malty is my daughter-" The King said.

Yuu stared disappointingly at the king, "My, I didn't know Melromarc favored nepotism so much. To think just because she's royalty she's above a law that's been in place for generations."

Yuu had backed the king up in a corner that he couldn't escape. If he didn't punish Malty, the nobles and everyone in Melromarc would call for his head. Malty is his beloved daughter, though. How could he make the order to hurt her? Yuu saw the king visible stiffen. It was at this point that the blue haired girl by the king decided to speak. She had stayed quiet for so long, Yuu nearly forgotten she was there.

"Sir Yuu, I understand your disappointment in my father and sister. Please try to understand that we only wish to make peace with the shield hero." The little girl said.

Yuu quirked an eyebrow up. "You are?"

The girl did a curtsey. "Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Melty Melromarc. I am the crown princess of this country. I traveled with the shield hero for a small amount of time as well." Melty introduced herself.

"You traveled with my sister?" Yuu inquired.

Melty nodded, "Yes, it was only for a bit though. To me, it was obvious that your sister was an omega by the way she treated Raphtalia, Filo, and I. Believe me, I was shocked to find out about the trial that took place without any real means of evidence."

"Are you the one who helped Filo collect nesting materials for my sister?" Yuu started to approach the girl.

"Yes, I did. I hope-" Melty was cut off by Yuu placing his hands on her petite shoulders. He leaned down to her height and inhaled her scent around her neck and face. Melty turned red in shock, and turned her head away. The king looking flabbergasted, stood up suddenly about to rip the young man away from his daughter.

"I see," Yuu stated, moving away from the girl. "Even though its faint, Nee-san's scent in still there like she had marked you as one of her young."

Melty's eyes widened, "What?"

"Would you like to go see her? I'm sure she would enjoy your company?" Yuu gave the girl a gentle smile. It was much different than the ones he used to deceive the crowds. He stood up and held a hand out to the princess. "Please come. Nee-san will be very happy to see you."

Melty hesitantly put her smaller hand into Yuu's. His touch was gentle, unlike how harsh he had been with the others. The older alpha tugged at her to follow him.

"W-wait! You just said your sister will horribly attack anyone who is a threat!" The king called out.

Yuu turned back, "Oh, so you were listening. That is correct, but Princess Melty has some of my sister's scent on her. I think Nee-san tried to add the princess to her pups." He pulled Melty towards the door.

"But-" the King growled.

"Don't fret, your highness," Yuu had pushed open one of the large doors. "I'll be right there. Unlike you, I'm actually very careful. Besides, we weren't getting anywhere with this meeting to be honest. I'm not the one you should be begging for forgiveness. When my sister wakes up, please be on your hands and knees. I'm sure she would love to see your pathetic display."

Before his royal fool could argue, Yuu and Melty had passed the door and were making their way to Naofumi's quarters. Yuu had made most of the conversation. It was like the events in the throne room had never happened. Melty was shocked with his sudden change of attitude. The way he spoke to her father, the way he looked at the other heroes, it was like he was speaking to a bug.

"If Nee-san accepts your scent, it would be best if you could add a piece of clothing to her nest." Yuu stated, lost in a one side conversation. "It would be best if you give your sleepwear to her. Ah, excuse me for my rudeness. To ask a princess for her used clothing, I should have realized my mistake from the beginning." The older alpha gave her a boyish smile.

"Sir Yuu, I feel like your anger towards father-" She stopped speaking when she saw that same look Yuu had given her father.

"Princess Melty, do not speak about him near me ever again. The hatred I feel is completely valid. I am only letting him free this one time. He should feel fortunate after everything he put my sister through." His words were so cold. Melty swallowed the lump that had built up in her throat. The young man in front of her, those eyes of his terrified her. It was like staring directly into the mouth of the griffin king himself.

"Oh! We're here." Yuu turned back to his happy and proper self. His eyes now reflected that of a child's. He knocked on the door three times, before entering. Melty senses were hit with the omega's sweet scent. Despite what she had learn about an omega's scent being seductive, this scent was more comforting than anything else.

When Yuu had pushed her foward is when she realized her feet were glued to where she was standing. Melty would be lying to say she wasn't nervous to see Naofumi. Everything that Yuu had said, what if the omega didn't recognize the princess in her current fever ridden state. Yuu had taken her right next to the bed. Melty guessed that underneath the mass of blankets was the shield hero. Yuu grasped her wrist and help it out. The lump of materials started to rustle, indicating movement. Naofumi shifted the sheets and became visible to the young girl.

Melty's face went red and she started to stammer, "S-s-she's nude!"

Yuu gave her a questioning look before a lightbulb clicked on in his head. "Oh, I must have forgotten. Nee-san likes to spend her heat without clothes. Everytime I tried to dress her, she would tear them up."

"How could you forget something like that?" The girl exclaimed in embarrassment.

Yuu just shrugged, "I'm used to it."

Melty never felt such embarrassment, and this includes the time she accidentally stepped on her mother's foot during a diplomatic meeting. The princess then felt a hand pat her head. It didn't feel hostile at all. Naofumi's hand went to pet the girl's cheek, cupping the princess's face. Melty looked at Naofumi, the omega's eyes were blurred over. Taken a closer inspection of the omega, Melty took noticed that Naofumi was cradling Filo in her other arm. She also saw a hint of auburn hair and a familiar fluffy tail. Both Filo, and what she assumed to be Raphtalia, were sleeping underneath the pile of blankets, curled up to their master.

Melty let out a small noise in shock when she felt Naofumi's hand wrap around her wrist and tugged. Melty noticed who Naofumi's hand would shake like a frail old woman's. Was Naofumi inviting the girl into her nest? Melty looked over at Yuu who gave an approving nod, before he left to do who knows what. Melty made quick to take off her shoes. She crawled in besides Naofumi and an arm brought her closer. The omega rested her head on top of Melty's, gently stroking her hair. The omega's scent reminded Melty of the coffee her mother would drink in the morning. The princess couldn't fight the sudden heaviness that weighed down her eye lids. She could sleep here for just a few minutes...


	6. Garden

It was two days after her heat when Naofumi had woken up. Her body was sore and ached with waves of pain washing over her. Despite this, she slowly sat up to take in her surroundings. Judging from the light coming in, Naofumi guessed it was still the morning. She was in an unknown room, in a bed with blankets surrounding her as well as a couple of feathers, Raphtalia's undershirt, and an unfamiliar jacket her right hand had been clutching. She also noticed a blue night gown to her left, smelling of blueberry cake. Naofumi realized she was in a make shift nest, obviously one she didn't make. The blankets and other soft materials were handle with care, but reminded the omega of an unfinished puzzle. It was getting to the stage where it could be considered nice, but lacked any personality. It looked incomplete like it was put together in a rush.

Why was she here anyway? What happened before hand? The last thing she remembered was fighting off the wave. What had happened after that? It all seemed like a blur. That's right, her heat had come at the worst of times. It explained why she was nude in a sad, little nest. How did she get here though? Raphtalia and Filo must of brought her here, but she smelled the familiar coffee scent of Yuu radiating from the jacket in her grip. Yuu was here as well. The sudden feeling of urgency to see her brother hit her like a train. Naofumi wrapped a blanket around her body for some sense of decency. The omega swung her legs off the bed. She stood up too quickly and stumbled, using the bed's bannister for support.

Her legs felt like jello, but that didn't stop her. She had made it to one of the couches in the middle of the room, before feeling out of breath. It was like Naofumi had ran two marathons, but in reality she had made it about 9 feet away from the bed. Naofumi let out a sigh of frustration, as she slumped against the soft couch. She never felt this weak after her heat. Usually after an hour or so of it finishing, she was already out of bed. She could walk around her house with some support, but still managed. Maybe this was a lesson about not skipping her heat? God, what will Yuu say? He gave Naofumi a lecture about taking care of herself before he left.

She heard two knocks on the door, before Yuu entered. His hair was a bit longer than what she was used too. He always talked about growing his hair out, but never got a chance due to their overbearing parents. He had a tray in his hands, holding a bowl of steaming soup by the smell of it. When Yuu saw his sister clearly awake on the couch staring at him, he dropped the tray and ran over to her.

Her younger brother pratically tackled her. His arms wrapped aroung her neck like it was going to be the last time. "Nee-san! You have no clue how worried I was!" Naofumi could here the stress in her brother's voice. Naofumi returned the hug.

"Yuu-" Naofumi was cut off.

"Why would you do something like that to avoid your heat? Do you know how dangerous that was?" Yuu cried, his eyes held tears in them but they didn't fall.

"You found out. Listen Yuu-" Naofumi tried to explain. Yuu released his sister and held her at arm's length.

"No! No, I won't listen. You were so reckless. This heat," Naofumi felt her brother's fingers trembled. "You have no clue how sick you were. Nee-san, I begged you to care of yourself. Why? Why didn't you?"

"How could I have my heat here?" Naofumi snapped. "Where would I have it? I was constently turned away by everyone. I was basically living on the streets in the beginning. I had no one I could depend on to take care of me!"

Yuu paused, but continued to speak. "What about Raphtalia? Filo? I'm sure during your travels, you could have found somewhere to have your heat!" He argued back. "Instead, you forced yourself. You know what happens when an omega skips a heat? Just skipping one heat causes them pain and are bedridden. You should have had at least five heats, but I found out you never had your heat since coming to this world. Nee-san, do you realize the toll on your body?"

"I tried telling them I was an omega." Naofumi explained. "They all didn't believe me..." Naofumi looked down while gripping her brother's sleeve. "No where I went felt safe."

Yuu knew that safety was very important to an omega during their heat. Omegas picked dark and unseen places where they're scent couldn't be traced. His sister had hid inside her closet from time to time or found a corner in the basement. He tried to understand his sister's reasoning for risking her health, but not matter how hard he tried there wasn't a single explanation.

"When we first came here," Naofumi started to explain. "I had the chance to live like an alpha. My whole life I've been judged for being an omega, but I thought people wouldn't see me like a weak omega. Turns out this country hates the shield hero so much, they didn't believe I was an omega. Even when I begged them..." Naofumi bit back a sob, remembering how pathetic she had acted. She had kneeled before the king. Her head pressed against the floor as she pleaded with them. The shame she had felt was washing over her once again. Naofumi was always overly emotional after her heat.

"Nee-san..." Yuu moved to pat his sister's shoulder.

"Master Naofumi, you're awake!" Raphtalia's voice called out. Naofumi felt a sudden weight on her. Raphtalia had nearly jumped the omega, wrapping her arms around the omega. Filo soon joined the raccoon in hugging Naofumi. Yuu quickly regained his composure.

"Mommy! You're up!" Filo nuzzled her cheek into Naofumi's neck.

"Mommy..." Naofumi looked confused, but couldn't help but be pleased with her new name.

Filo nodded, "Onii-chan told Filo that Master thought Filo was her pup! He told Filo, that mommy loves Filo very much!" She flapped her wings happily.

Naofumi gave a confused look, "Onii-chan?"

"She means me." Yuu chimed in. He was standing to the side, appearing as if he wasn't almost in tears mere moments a go. Naofumi knew her brother wasn't good with his emotions when others were present. She would have to speak to him later. "Nee-san, you were holding both Raphtalia, Melty, and Filo close to you during your heat. It was adorable to see you care for your children like that." Yuu praised her.

"Melty was here too?" Naofumi asked. She heard a light cough. There was Melty, awkwardly standing by a closed door, unsure whether to approach the omega or not. The second princess appeared to be slightly flustered.

"You invited me into your nest..." The girl trailed off, looking to the side. Never in her life had the princess slept that well. The omega's presence only brought comfort, which easily lulled her to sleep.

Naofumi thought for a second. "I see. Is the reason why your standing so far away because you saw me naked?"

Bullseye.

Melty's face had began to flush red and the girl started to stammer out a sentence. "H-h-how could you say something like that and be so relaxed? Do you know how surprised I was?" The girl exclaimed, hiding her face in her hands.

"But Princess Melty, that didn't stop you from sleeping in Nee-san's nest." Yuu smiled at the blue haired girl, who's face turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Th-tha-that was because-" Melty covered her face with her ponytails.

Naofumi let out a sigh, "Yuu, quit teasing her. Melty, come here." Naofumi called for the girl, who was still standing in her spot. Naofumi knew she couldn't trust the royalty of this country, but her instincts told her that Melty was her child. The omega did try to mark her as a pup multiple times. The second princess was suddenly startled. Naofumi had kept the princess close during her heat, but Melty thought she would be treated coldly after. They hadn't exactly been on good terms when Naofumi found out Melty was related to the bitch and trash. Truthfully, Melty was afraid that the shield hero would reject her. Melty approached nervously, her grip on her dress's skirt tightening. It wasn't until she was close enough did Naofumi pull the girl into her lap. Melty let out a startled gasp at the gesture. After being seated in the omega's lap, Melty felt hands run through her hair. Was Naofumi petting her? The princess instantly calmed down. This must be the shield hero's omega instincts Yuu was telling her about. The instinct to keep your pups close to her at all times. Melty instantly relaxed on the shield hero's hold. Filo tried to nudge her way onto Naofumi's lap as well. Raphtalia settled to resting her head on the omega's shoulder.

Yuu admired the scene before him. He was glad that his sister was indulging in her instincts unlike when they were in their own world. There was no time to think of that at all, they had more important matters to discuss. Yuu's smiled dropped as a serious expression took over his face. "Let me bring you up to speed on what has been happening during your heat, Nee-san."

That brought Naofumi's attention.

"The whole kingdom is in a panic after finding out your omega status. The king has been pressured by his advisors and other nobles to receive your forgiveness." Yuu started. His saw his sister's eye visibly twith, but he continued. "They've also been calling for a more severe punishment for Princess Malty. Her father merely grounded her, and she was forced to pay a large fine to your party. I believe it was the king who paid the fine instead of the princess. You were given 5100 silvers for all your trouble."

Naofumi nodded. It was obvious Yuu was sparing her certain details, but she chose not to dig in further. Naofumi asked, "And the other heroes?"

"They've been in a state of humilation. From what I gathered, omegas in their worlds are treated with all the luxuries in the world in varying degrees. The spear hero made an attempt to give you a scented item as an apology." Yuu recalled the pathetic display Motoyasu made as an apology. "The bow hero has sent a gift or two of baskets with various items. I think it's more of an apology gift than a courting one. The sword hero has kept his distance for the most part. "

Naofumi hummed, "How many courting gestures have I received?"

"More than I can count, Nee-san." Yuu revealed. "The nobles of this country are quite determined. The presents are in another room. What would you like me to do with them?"

Naofumi thought for a moment, letting her hand glide through Melty's blue locks. She could sell them for what there worth. No, it's better to get rid of them all. None of the nobles believed her during the so called 'trial'. "Burn them." Naofumi said.

Melty jumped up, "But shouldn't you at least consider one of them?"

Naofumi let out a growl, "I refuse to take a mate who only chooses me because I'm an omega. It's better now for them to know I'm not interested than later." Naofumi looked up at Yuu, "Anything else?"

"Some are saying you should have more party members to protect you or give up your position as a hero and settle down." Yuu explained.

"That's ridiculous! Naofumi-sama would never give up being a hero!" Raphtalia interjected.

"Actually, I agree with the rumors." Naofumi leaned back into the couch.

Raphtalia's eyes widened. "What? "But why would you want to stop fighting the waves?" The raccoon exclaimed.

Naofumi sighed, "Not that, about getting new party members. We've been doing a lot and picking up the other heroes' slack. We should get some new party members, but adventurers will be influenced by my omega status."

"I'll be joining your party from now on, Nee-san." Yuu admitted.

"Wait, really?" Naofumi questioned.

Her brother nodded, "Of course. The whole reason I went away is to train to help you. I prospered in every class, and my instructors were quite proud of the progress I made in such little time. But, I believe I'm a lower level than the rest of your party at level 26. I held my own against the wave's monster though."

"You fought in the wave?" Naofumi pratically yelled. She tried to stand up, but immediately fell back onto the soft cushions.

"Only to find you," Yuu responded. "That was the plan originally."

Naofumi rubbed her head. "Fine. You can join us, but I was thinking of getting more slaves like filolials. They're loyal, can travel long distances, and are pretty great in battle."

Yuu cocked his head, "You mean those giant birds? Have you been meaning to get one?" He questioned the omega. It was a known fact that omegas preferred cute, fluffy things.

"Filo is a filolial!" Filo exclaimed happily.

Yuu smiled at her, before his face went into shock. "What? But filolials are those massive birds and Filo is a little girl!"

"Filo was originally a regular filolial, but after a certain point she turned into this." Naofumi gestured to the blonde. "I was thinking if we get more, they'll be as powerful as her." Naofumi reasoned.

Filo tugged her master's arm, "Mommy, are you trying to replace Filo?" Filo pouted and let her tears build up.

Naofumi shushed the girl, "Not at all. Think of it as getting new siblings."

Filo looked confused, "Siblings?"

"It's what Nee-san and I are," Yuu explained. "You'll be the older sister to a younger brother or sister, doesn't that soung like fun?" Yuu grinned. Filo pouted and shook her head, not pleased with the idea of sharing her mother.

"Well, it's happening whether you like it or not Filo," Naofumi patted the girl's head. "Raphtalia, can you can lead Yuu to the slaver's tent?"

Raphtalia blinked, "You aren't coming, Naofumi-sama?" Raphtalia reluctantly left her master's side when she stood up.

"I'm too weak to travel long distances after my heat. Besides, it'll give them a chance to grow and level up before the next wave." Naofumi pointed out. "Yuu, take the money the king gave me. Be back before the sun sets."

"Wait a minute, Nee-san." Yuu said, "Are you fine with us leaving you alone?" He tried not to show it, but the young alpha was worried.

"I'll be fine. I have Filo and Melty here with me." Naofumi reassured.

"That's correct! Naofumi-sama, will be in good hands with us!" Melty butted in. Filo agreed, bouncing up and down. Melty looked up at the shield hero, "I'll take you outside to get some fresh air, Naofumi-sama."

"No, absolutely not. Nee-san should remain indoors for the time being." Yuu refused, crossing his arms.

Naofumi shook her head, "No, I think I'll go. I've been cooped up in here for way to long besides I hate being locked up like this." Naofumi muttered the last part, but Yuu still heard. It was true his sister enjoyed the outdoors, especially after the days their parents forcibly looked Naofumi in her room.

Yuu didn't argue any further. It was in his sister's best interest to stay indoors until she fully recovered, but if she felt like she was being trapped like this. Yuu agreed and soon left with Raphtalia and a large bag filled with coins. Naofumi finally noticed her state of undress looked for her armour. Apparently, Yuu had given it to the blacksmith's for some alterations, so she had no clothes. Melty had called for a servant to bring the omega something to wear.

A maid had come in with clothes stacked in her arms. The beta seemed a bit too excited to get Naofumi ready for just a small outing. Once the maid out the clothes down on one of the couches, she immediately pushed Naofumi into a private bath. Filo had jumped in as well, letting the water overflow and spill on the floor. The maid poured flower scented water on top of both of them and scrubbed Naofumi's head with various soaps. Filo entertained herself by blowing bubbles into Naofumi's face as the maid scrubbed them clean. Once that was done and they were dried, Naofumi had to stop the maid from putting make up on her. The maid was persistent talking about attracting an alpha, but once Melty stepped in the maid reluctantly stopped.

The clothing Naofumi was given is what irked her the most. It was a white dress with gold floral detailing but extremely low cut, showing off her large chest as she no longer bounded it flat. The dress hugged her torso to show off her wide hips, before it led to a cut to show off her legs in the front. It fell down to her ankles and had a pattern of pink flowers at the very end. There was no material covering her back, letting it dip to just above her rear. The sleeves were long and loose, nearly covering her hands. A sheer green shawl was placed over her bare shoulders for little to no warmth. The white leggings she was wearing hugged her legs tightly and gladitor sandals were placed on her feet.

"What's with this outfit?" Naofumi asked, inspecting herself in the mirror. She noticed how the dress hugged her form. She wasn't as soft as before. Her body was beginning to tone, but she could still pass as an omega. She tried to pull the dress up to hide some of her bust, but the maid swatted her hands away and made a few more adjustments.

"It's a traditional Melromarc omega dress," Melty explained. "This is the first time I'm seeing it worn on someone though." She circled the shield hero, inspecting the garment.

The maid smiled and picked up a box filled with gold and silver accessories, "If the Lady Hero would please choose?"

Naofumi looked at it in distaste. She had never been one for jewelry. Only onke caught her eye. It was a simple, silver bracelet with a small, blue jewel resting in the middle. It reminded Naofumi of a present Yuu had gotten her for her birthday two years back. When she picked it up it was light, almost like the weight was nonexistent. It was easy to slip on and most likely wouldn't get in the way during battle.

The maid frowned, "Only that one? Lady Shield Hero, you must want more than that? How will you attract an alpha without being the center of attention?" The maid pushed the jewelry box in front of Naofumi, urging the omega to take more. Naofumi just clicked her tonge and ignored the beta.

"Let's go. Melty, lead the way. I don't want to bump into anyone though." Naofumi started to walk to the door with the two girls in tow. Naofumi picked up Filo in her arms, the girl happily nuzzling into her mother's neck. Melty had walked in front of Naofumi to show small hallways that looked unused for years. The small group had to pause more than once so Naofumi could regain her breath, the heat really took a lot out of her. Melty spoke how there were the original passageways for the castle, but as time went on people favored the bigger hallways instead. The girl proudly went on abou the history of the castle until the small group reached the outside gardens.

"I'll show you my favorite place." Melty looked back and smiled, "It's by a small pond, and mother had placed tables and chairs there as well to rest. In the right light, the water shimmers like diamonds." Melty obviously had fond memories of the place by how she spoke of it.

The group had passed the training area, where knights were sparring. When the omega was spotted, some attempted to get her attention and failed. Two had the nerve to approach Naofumi only to be ignored. It wasn't much different when they passed servants tending to the gardens. They all gawked at the omega's presence.

"Have they never seen an omega?" Naofumi asked. She knew omegas were rare in her world, but everyone here acted like she was a new breed of animal.

"Rarely are any omegas born in this world," Melty started to explain. "There was an epidemic hundreds of years a go that targeted omegas. They were nearly wiped out, and the ones that did survive were terrible mistreated as breeders. Now that the population is near extinction, omegas are treated even higher than the royal families. You're the first omega I've ever met." Melty admitted.

Naofumi couldn't help but flinch at the word 'breeders'. It was always of fear of hers to be used like the omegas in the past. Filo noticing her mother's discomfort, patted her cheek gently and gave it a small lick to ease any nervousness. Naofumi gave the gesture back lovingly. She was happy that Filo started to groom her back.

"We're here!" Melty happily exclaimed, picking up her pace to present the location. It was a beautiful garden to say the least and well cared for. It was an exceedingly large space. There was a cobblestone pathway that led to a white table with cushioned chairs surrounding it. A pond sat in the middle with a bridge to cross it. Within the waters were flowers that fell down from the tree branches from above. White and blue flowers littered the ground in a careful placement. Melty led them to the table and sat Naofumi down.

"This place is usually meant for garden parties held by the royal family." Melty explained. Filo had jumped out of Naofumi's arms and grasped Melty's hand.

"Mel-chan! I wanna go see the water up close! I bet there's yummy fish in it!" Filo jumped up and down. She tugged Melty in the pond's direction.

"W-wait! We can't leave Naofumi alone-" Melty protested, looking at the older omega.

Naofumi just waved her hand, "It's fine. You go have fun while you can, since Filo and I will be leaving in a couple days."

Melty jumped in surprise at Naofumi's words. They were leaving and so soon. Melty let a sad look crawl on to her face. Filo pushed Melty in the direction of the pond, obviously not reading the mood.

Naofumi was watching the two from her seat. Filo had jumped in, hoping for a big slash but the waters only went up to her knees. The winged girl gave a pout in disappointment as the second princess comforted her. Filo took this chance to drag the princess in, effectively wetting Melty's stockings. Despite that, Melty let out a laugh. The two of them were playing with the water, pushing it up to gently splash the other. Naofumi rested her head in her head as a nostalgic feeling came over. It had to have been 10 years since Yuu and her had played in the water like that. It was before her first heat. Before her parents had started to lock her in the house. Yuu had to been six. Naofumi remembered how he struggled, even with his water floaties on. He clung to her like his life depended on it. That had to also be the last time they both went to the beach together too. Naofumi made a note to try and find a beach in this world not during a wave or her heat.

"Naofumi, what are you doing here?" A very annoying and familiar voice called out. Naofumi visible twitched. Could she not have one peaceful moment?

Naofumi looked to her right, and there were her fellow heroes with their party members. They all were approaching the omega who sat back in her seat with her arms crossed. She hates to see them so soon after her heat. The omega even noticed that some of them were subtly spreading around their pheromones. The omega let out a sigh when they reached her table.

"I could say the same to you." Naofumi growled, not pleased by their presence.

"The whole castle is talking about how you are walking around again, after you were asleep for so long after your heat." Itsuki responed. The servants must have been gossiping after Melty went to get the omega clothes. Naofumi noticed Itsuki's nose twitch. He was trying to inhale more of her scent.

"Yeah!" Motoyasu butted in, "You should be resting some more, Naofumi. We'll escort you back to your nest." Motoyasu let his eyes wander to the omega's figure. She definitely looked like an omega without her usual baggy clothing. Her figure was perfect for carrying children.

"I'm fine where I am." Naofumi glared at the older alpha, "Don't act like you care now just because I'm an omega. You didn't give a damn about me before. In fact, you attacked and insulted me multiple times."

Motoyasu snapped out of his rather lewd thoughts. "I know, and I feel terrible about that. How about a clean slate? We all can just start over." Motoyasu suggested, giving Naofumi a charming smile. He offered his hand to her.

Naofumi looked him up and down, letting her gaze focus on his outstretched hand for a bit. "You're joking?"

"Eh?" Motoyasu let out a small noise in surprise.

"You're joking, right? You think I can forget all the trouble you put me through," Naofumi looked back up at Motoyasu who took a step back. The omega's eyes were like that of a lion preparing for the kill. "You belittled me, forced me to fight in some stupid duel, and didn't believe that I was an omega. You believed that bitch without any proof she was assualted. You want to know what's the worst thing you've done, though? You tried to take my daughters away from me. How could I forget that? No, it's burned into my memory forever." Naofumi slapped his hand away from her.

Motoyasu was speechless at the omega's outburst. He even struggled to maintain eye contacted with her. Naofumi's harsh stare was digging into him.

Itsuki patted Motoyasu on the shoulder and gave a small smile. "Now, now, Naofumi's right. You can't just ask her to forget all the things you put her through-"

"You're the exact same way. All of you make me sick. You believe such a lie that could ruin a person's life so easily. Why? You all play heroes, but can't take the consquences to your actions. I know, you just want to play the role of a strong alpha to inflate your egos. Honestly, it's sad when I look at it." Naofumi finished her rant, belittling each of the heroes. Naofumi and Yuu certainly were siblings. They had the same sharp tongue.

"B-but, that's all in the past we can move on now!" The spear hero tried to reason, "Besides, we should all get along as heroes of this world, right?"

Naofumi growled at him, "You really are dense, aren't you? What made you believe in that whore anyway? Was it how she clung to you? How she begged to be protected? Let me guess, it is because you saw a pretty face because you're oblivous scum? That goes for all three of you! If you answer it, I'll think of forgiving you." Naofumi lied. She crossed her legs and rested her arm on the table.

All three of her fellow heroes looked down not daring to meet her eyes. The omega was sinking daggers into them, and she had barely lifted a finger.

"Now that I think about it," Naofumi began, continuously eyeing her prey. "Ren, Itsuki, you also are in the wrong here. You just followed along with the trial, only believing in that bitch without hearing my side. You made me clean your reckless messes, you're welcome by the way. Then, you both accused me of taking your reward money. Some heroes you both are."

Both of the younger heroes remained quiet, not daring to look the shield hero in the eye. Their party members, who were watching this brutal onslaught of words, decided it was a good time to save their respective heroes.

"Lady Shield Hero, if I may speak my opinion?" The blue haired mage from Ren's team spoke up. "Our heroes were just what they believed was the best for our country. Please, do not blame them."

The beta dancer from Motoyasu's party defended her hero, "That's right! The heroes only have this country's best interest at heart!"

"Who said you could speak to me," Naofumi's index finger tapped the table as she moved her glare to the party members in the background. "If I remember, when I needed people to join my party, none of you volunteered. You all actively encourage your heroes' pride as if that's your only job. You only stand on the sidelines and watch as your 'heroes' ruin your world. Do me a favor and only speak when spoken to, that's one thing you can do correctly."

Despite her harsh words, the shield hero was an omega. Omegas were a rarity and valuable. Mating with an omega, drastically changed your standing socially and politically in this world.

"What's wrong? Can't look me in my eyes anymore?" Naofumi taunted her fellow heroes, who chose to look anywhere but her face. "That didn't seem like a problem before. Cat got your tongue?"

The spear hero was about to speak again, but was cut off. Filo ran through the crowd towards the seated omega, her dress was wet from playing in the water. In her hands were two pink flowers that were just a bit too big to sit perfectly in her small palms.

"Mommy! Look at what I have!" Filo stopped in front of Naofumi and thrusted one of the flowers into her master's face. "Let me put it in your hair! Pretty please! Mommy will look so pretty with it!" The girl pleaded.

Water dripped from Filo's hands into Naofumi's lap. The young girl waited expectedly for the omega's reaction. To mostly everyone's surprise, the omega leaned down a bit to allow Filo to place the dripping flower into her hair. The omega raised a hand to cup Filo's cheek, letting her thumb wipe away specks of water. The little girl let out a giggle, bring her mother's face closer to her own. Filo made the motion of rubbing their noses together. Naofumi's eyes softened. That look she was giving the girl, it was the look of a parent who adored their child.

Melty had approached the group, standing in front of Naofumi. Even though the princess had water droplets dripping from her, she stood with pride.

"Sir Heroes, it's obvious that Naofumi doesn't want to speak with you at the moment." Melty held her stern position with the older alphas.

Motoyasu seemed relentless, "I just wanted to talk to her-"

"We should leave her alone." Ren finally decided to speak his opinion. It surprised Naofumi. The shield hero was usually the silent, loner type.

"B-but Ren, don't you want to talk to her. Especially, after she attack you!" Motoyasu sputtered out.

Motoyasu was instantly shushed by his other heroes except for Naofumi. Had she attacked him? Her heat was always a blur of fuddled memories, confused feelings, and a slight instinct to decapitate an unwelcomed visitor. Yuu never mentioned what she did during her heat, choosing to spar his sister the details. Naofumi let her eyes inspect the youngest hero. He didn't look injured, but the way he chose to stand a few feet behind Motoyasu...

Naofumi stood up from her seat, Filo instantly cling the omega's dress, Melty also stuck to the omega's side. Naofumi made her way towards the sword hero. Out of everyone of the heroes, he was the most tolerable. Ren did show remorse when he found out he caused an epidemic unlike Itsuki who was too stuck up to realize his mistakes. It was probably her instincts wanting to bring comfort to anyone, even if he was one of the assholes. It wouldn't hurt just to comfort him a little.

The younger alpha instantly froze at the omega's approaching figure. Naofumi reached her hand up and patted Ren's head.

"Sorry about attacking you," Naofumi apologized. "I don't really have control of myself during my heat."

Ren couldn't help his cheeks reddening by the unexpected affection by the omega. This was the first time an omega was so close to him. Her hand was gentle. The omega's scent was prevelant. Ren believed that he would have gotten used to Naofumi's scent. Her pheromones filled the palace for the whole week. Ren swallowed down the lump in his throat. When Naofumi retracted her hand, Ren backed up a pace or two.

"Nee-san!" Yuu's voice called out. Naofumi turned towards the source of the voice to see both Yuu carrying a glass container with a filolial egg sitting in it. Raphtalia appeared from behind him with two egg containers in her arms. Naofumi didn't expect them to get three, but inwardly she was jumping with joy. Her omega instincts always called for her to have a lot of children, but she needed a mate to have biological children, not that it mattered much to her. Naofumi's legs moves on their own towards the pair. The omega needed those eggs in her arms desperately. She needed to feel the life in them.

She gave Yuu and Raphtalia a quick nuzzle, before scooping the egg from Yuu's arms into hers.

"You're back fast. How was it?" Naofumi asked.

"The slaver was surprised that you had a brother, but he was happy to give us these three eggs at a discount." Raphtalia recalled the memory.

"A discount? Doesn't sound like him at all." Naofumi spoke, inspecting the eggs in Raphtalia's position. They were just perfect.

"He said since the eggs were about to hatch is why they were so cheap, so we bought three." Raptalia explained. "With all the merchandise we have, and us always travelling it will be good to have a lot of extra hands to help."

Naofumi hummed happily. She turned looked at Yuu, "How did you find me here anyway?"

"That would be because of me, Lady Shield Hero." From behind her brother a voicr rang out. The soldier who insisted on joining her during the wave stood stiff as a board. His arms pressed to his sides and his back straight, not looking her in the eye instead opting for anywhere else. "I saw your party member looking for you and I led them here, since I saw you pass the training grounds."

Yuu was giving the soldier a cold, disapproving look, which was probably why the soldier was looking so nervous.

"I remember you. You're Ake, right?" Naofumi looked curiously at the beta soldier. Ake's soldiers started to relax, but instantly he tensed back up at Yuu's harsh glare.

"Nee-san, you know him?" Yuu put his hand on his sister's shoulder, never breaking his focus from the soldier.

Naofumi none the wiser said, "Yeah, he's a soldier who pestered me. He wanted to fight with me during the last wave. I made him get 150 silver to prove his loyalty, you can imagine my surprise when he brought it."

"Th-that's right! I badly wanted to fight along side the shield hero after she helped protect my village! I will forever by grateful for that once in a lifetime chance!" The soldier tried to speak with an alpha's authority, but he stumbled over his words and looked like he was going to pee himself the whole time. The heroes and their parties almost felt bad for the poor soldier. Yuu had made it known how judgemental he was. Trying to talk to the omega's brother was like a death wish. He either looked at you with murderous intent or humilated you with a smile.

"Is that so?" Yuu mumbled. He took two steps closer to Ake, who was shaking in his armour. Yuu suddenly put his hand's on the beta's shoulders and offered a charming smile, "Why didn't you say so? Any friend of my sister is a friend of mine. Ah! I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name is Iwatani Yuu. Let's be the greatest of friends, Ake-kun." The smile the alpha was giving was like the itself, totally blinding.

Ake looked taken back before he spoke again, "P-p-please take care of me, Sir Yuu!" Ake bowed.

Yuu waved his hand, "There's no need for such formality, Ake-kun. Please just call me Yuu, okay? You should stop by my sister's room. We can eat and groom each other, doesn't that sound like fun?" Yuu grabbed both of Ake's hands in his own.

Ake blinked, clueless about why the usually cold alpha was being so nice. "Grooming? Wait, I can't go into an omega's room?" Ake was flustered by the thought.

"Why not? Nee-san shouldn't mind, do you Nee-san?" Yuu looked back at his sister who was cooing at the eggs in Raphtalia's arms. Filo was trying to tug her mother away from the eggs with little success. Melty and Raphtalia were both smiling at the scene.

"As long as he doesn't go by my nest," The omega said, too busy with the eggs to look at the duo.

Yuu turned back, "See it's fine. Please consider it. I would love to sit and talk with someone my near my age." Yuu was beaming at the nervous beta, who couldn't say no to the alpha for the life of him.

Motoyasu, who had enough of being ignored, butted in, "Yuu-kun, don't you think it's wrong for him to enter your sister's room!"

Yuu dropped his friendly demeanor when the spear hero spoke. "Be quiet. Honestly, breathing the same air as you is enough to make me want to vomit." Yuu hissed out, "Please crawl into a hole and stay there."

The spear hero looked wounded by Yuu's words. He was trying to make amends with the siblings? Why were they being so stubborn?

A servant rushed into the garden area the large crowd was in. "Heroes, the king had called for your presence in the meeting room. If you all would please follow me?" The servant said, trying to regain her breath.

Naofumi had all her eggs in her arms, pressrd against her chest as she peered at the servant. This should be good.


End file.
